Los Cullen
by Srita Maddox1326
Summary: Isabella Swan es una aplicada y solitaria estudiante con un padre demasiado ocupado en sus investigaciones médicas. Su vida es tranquila y plácida. Hasta que algunos extraños accidentes que podrían haberle costado la vida, llevan a su padre a contratar a una agencia de seguridad para que la proteja.
1. PROLOGO

LOSCULLEN

Viento

RESUMEN

Isabella Swan es una aplicada y solitaria estudiante con un padre demasiado ocupado en sus investigaciones médicas. Su vida es tranquila y plácida. Hasta que algunos extraños accidentes que podrían haberle costado la vida, llevan a su padre a contratar a una agencia de seguridad para que la proteja.

La agencia elegida es Cullen & Cullen. Sus dueños, tres hermanos que durante muchos años han sido agentes del FBI, parecen ser la mejor opción para proteger a su hija, al menos los próximos veinte días. Tiempo en que sus laboratorios serán los dueños de una patente que ayudará a salvar muchas vidas y la razón POR la que ella se encuentra en peligro.

Edward Cullen jamás falla en sus casos lo que ha convertido a su agencia en la más conocida y reputada de Chicago.

Edward, Emmet y Jasper Cullen poseen extrañas habilidades: un poder hipnótico que impide que nadie les mienta y la capacidad de hacer ver o creer lo que ellos quieran unidas a un instinto que les avisa del peligro. Estas habilidades los mantuvieron vivos en las más difíciles misiones que llevaron a cabo dentro del FBI y ahora son el principal capital en su Agencia de Seguridad y la causa de su éxito.

Cuando Edward acepta ocuparse de la seguridad de Isabella Swan jamás imaginó que lo impensado podría ocurrir. Ella es inmune a cualquier tipo de sugestión. Por primera vez en su vida, alguien no hace lo que Edd o sus hermanos quieren.

Sólo Bella sabe que hay algo a lo que no es inmune: a su magnífico cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

PRIMERA PARTE

Edward Y Bella

CAPÍTULO 1

Los servicios de Cullen & Cullen jamás se publicitaban. Su reputación como agencia de seguridad era impecable y corría de boca en boca.

Charlie T. Swan esperaba que fuera verdad todo lo que se decía de ellos. Uno de sus mejores amigos, Billy Black, actual director del FBI, se los había recomendado. Y uno no desoye una recomendación como ésta.

La firma se encontraba en el penúltimo piso de un alto edificio en la ciudad de los vientos, Chicago. Sabía que los cuatro últimos pisos pertenecían a la compañía. Ya desde la entrada estaba impresionado con las muestras de seguridad que observaba. El ascensor se abrió y Swan avanzó. Frente a él se encontraba una elegante mujer de cabellos cortos y blancos cortando una llamada telefónica. Inmediatamente que lo vio, se puso de pie y salio de atrás de su escritorio para recibirlo con una sonrisa.

—¿Señor Swan? —Le preguntó con una voz oscura. Voz de fumadora se dijo a sí mismo el señor Swan.

—Sí.

—Soy la secretaria de la firma,Rrenne Dewyer —el señor Swan se acercó a ella y le extendió su mano—. Adelante por favor, el Señor Cullen lo está esperando.

_Mucho gusto—. El señor Swan apretó su mano.

—Por aquí_ La elegante mujer guió sus pasos hacia una imponente puerta de una oscura madera, la abrió y esperó a que el señor Swan cruzara el umbral.

Cuando swan ingresó lo esperaba una sorpresa. Toda la enorme oficina estaba decorada al vibrante estilo Santa Fe. Tapices tejidos en las paredes, una hermosa estantería de madera de cedro que contenía obras de alfarería evidentemente navajas. Sus rojos, ocres y tierra daban un encantador aspecto a la oficina que recibía una importante luz de los enormes ventanales que mostraban un aspecto imponente del lago Michigan. El brillante piso en tono marrón estaba en su mayor parte cubierto por una alfombra evidentemente de origen navajo por el uso intenso del color turquesa.

Cuando Swan se fijó en el enorme hombre que se elevaba detrás de su escritorio para acercársele a saludarlo, por un segundo tuvo la certeza de que la alfombra y el estilo navajo coincidían con las raíces del hombre que lo estaba saludando. El hombre tenía una altura bastante considerable, entre uno ochenta y siete o uno noventa sin duda.

—Señor Cullen —le dijo estrechando la mano, y la segunda sorpresa lo cubrió, sus manos eran fuertes, grandes y callosas, no había duda que este hombre a pesar del elegante traje oscuro que usaba, trabajaba con sus manos, esos callos no se hacen detrás de un escritorio.

—Llámame Edward, los Cullen somos tres, Mucho gusto señor Swan. Pase, tomé asiento. Mientras Swan se sentaba, ed. lo observó mirar las fotografías que decoraban una de las paredes de la sala.

—Mi hermano Emmet es el fotógrafo.

—Hermosas. Tiene usted una hermosa oficina Edward, es algo insólito encontrar a Santa Fe en Chicago.

—Ese es mi hermano menor, Jasper, quiere mantener nuestras raíces. Una sola mirada le bastó a Edward para conocer a CharlieT. Swan. Se veía nervioso e impaciente y demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

—Gracias por aceptar mi caso. Black me dijo que tenían una agenda muy ocupada. Esperaba que aceptaran.

Billy Black había sido su jefe durante los diez años que trabajaron en el FBI. Y cada vez que lo llamaba lamentaba el no contar con los hermanos Cullen. No era extraño ya que habían dejado tras de sí, el impresionante récord del cien por cien de casos asignados, solucionados. Insólito, y hasta ahora imbatible.

Los tres hermanos se habían constituido en la mejor brigada de investigación de la Agencia y Black como su jefe había recibido los honores. Su actual cargo de Director se debía completamente al trabajo que ellos llevaron a cabo. Edward sabía que si Black les había enviado a Swan, el caso no era tan sencillo.

—Sí. Tenemos una agenda llena, pero Black es un amigo pidiendo un favor especial.

—Black me contó que usted y sus hermanos mantuvieron un récord que aún no ha podido ser superado.

—Black exagera.

—No lo creo señor Cullen… y necesito pensar que es cierto ya que la vida de mi hija, está en peligro. Cwan sacó un sobre y se lo extendió.

—Señor Cullen, este sobre contiene un cheque en blanco. Coloque en él la suma que quiera pero deberá proteger a mi hija

—¿Deberé? — la voz de Cullen pareció cortar el ambiente.

Sus ojos parecían acusarlo así que Swan empleó el libreto que todos conoces y aceptan: el dinero

—No creo que se pueda decir no a un cheque en blanco ¿no le parece Cullen?

—Si Black le habló de nosotros, tal vez debería considerar que no es una regla que se aplica a todos, señor Swan.

Swan parpadeó. Algo en la voz de ese hombre decía que con él no se jugaba. Así que cambió de táctica.

—No creo que su sentido de la justicia y su aversión a un cheque en blanco se oponga a lo que le pido, ni que deje que una jovencita muera solo porque no le gusta como hablo. Necesito que… cuide a mi hija durante veinte días, nada más.

—¿Veinte días? ¿Quiere contarme qué pasa?

—¿Eso significa que acepta?

—Desde el mismo instante en que Black me llamó por usted, habíamos aceptado.

La cara de Swan se relajó visiblemente. Un largo suspiro acompañó la descarga de tensión de sus hombros.

—Soy el dueño de Swan Laboratory Medical, mi abuelo fundó la empresa el siglo pasado, desde entonces, primero mi padre y ahora yo hemos dedicado nuestra vida a la investigación de nuevos medicamentos.

Edd lo miraba, recostado sobre su sillón, con toda su atención fija en su rostro.

—Desde hace cinco años mis investigadores se encuentran desarrollado una cura contra la enfermedad de Creutzfeldt-Jakob1. Hemos pasado por la comprobación pre-clínica. Esto involucró pruebas en laboratorio y en animales. Los resultados han sido bastantes buenos, por eso mi compañía entregó una aplicación para una nueva droga de investigación y luego aprobamos el estudio con humanos. Estamos en la etapa final, en veinte días, podremos ser aprobados por la FDA 2. Cuando lo hagamos, el medicamento podrá venderse. Pero también desde hace cinco años hemos tenido problemas, que van desde accidentes, robos, desperfectos, hasta actos pequeños de sabotaje… Ahora cuando la última prueba ya ha Ahora concluido cambió el objetivo de los incidentes. Ya no atacan ni al laboratorio ni a mis investigadores, sino a mi hija. Swan se tomó un respiro.

—Desde hace cinco meses mi hija ha tenido extraños accidentes, tres veces irrumpieron en su casa, y la destrozaron.

—¿Podría haber sido un delito aislado?

—No cuando dejaron escritos en la pared pintadas que decían "No sigas con Jacob". Ahora ya no se conforman con eso hace una semana mi hija casi fue atropellada al salir de la facultad, dos veces. Las dos, solo su buena suerte evitó que cayera. En la primera una de sus compañeras le gritó que se había olvidado una carpeta, mi hija paró en seco, y ahí pasó el automóvil que hubiera acabado con ella. En la otra, enganchó su taco en la alcantarilla y se detuvo. Las dos veces esos automóviles estuvieron a milímetros de ella.

—¿Tampoco los considera incidentes aislados?

—No es posible, ellos me llamaron en esas dos oportunidades avisándome que eso me pasaba por meterme donde no debía.

—Eso nos deja veinte días para evitar que a usted y a su hija les pase algo.

—Yo no tengo problemas, estoy investigando un nuevo medicamento y paso todo mi tiempo en el laboratorio. Puedo quedarme a dormir allí. La seguridad es muy fuerte, pero no puedo mantener a mi hija encerrada, no cuando le queda un mes de clases y está en época de exámenes. Por eso lo necesito. No quiero correr el riesgo de perder a mi hija, y que termine pagando porque alguien considera que este medicamento en venta, mermará de alguna manera sus ingresos.

—Bien señor Swan, desde este momento comenzamos a trabajar para usted —Edd concentró su mirada en él— necesitaré algunos…

—Algunos datos de mi hija, traje lo que pensé que le serviría. Si le hace falta algo más, llámeme. -Swan le entregó un sobre de papel Manila y una tarjeta.

—Pedí a dos hombres de seguridad del laboratorio que cuiden la entrada de su departamento. Mi hija me prometió que estaría allí hasta esta tarde.

—Tiempo suficiente para instalar todo un completo equipo de seguridad. Esa es la especialidad de mi hermano Emmet. ¿Su dirección está anotada? —preguntó Edd mirando el sobre que tenía en la mano.

—Tiene todo, incluida una foto.

—Excelente Señor Swan, nos ocuparemos.

—¿Necesita alguna otra cosa?

—Por ahora no.

—Entonces me retiro. Gracias Cullen. Mi hija es lo más preciado que tengo.

—Vaya tranquilo Swan, nos ocuparemos del problema —el tono de su voz no parecía dar espacio a ninguna duda. Swan respiró con alivió. Ellos se ocuparán del problema.

Swan se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Estaba tomando el picaporte para abrir cuando se dio vuelta.

—Una cosa más. Mi hija… cómo se lo explico… mi hija es una jovencita muy tímida, muy introvertida y bastante… no sé, inocente… Me pidió que no los contratara, me dijo que podía protegerse a sí misma sin extraños cerca, que estaría bien. Téngale paciencia.

Como Edd lo miraba con toda atención. Extendió su mano para saludarlo. Sin soltarlo Swan agregó:

—Su madre murió muy joven y casi se crió sola…

—No se preocupe Swan, nos pondremos de acuerdo.

Swan le sonrió convencido de lo que decía y salió de la oficina

1 Enfermedad degenerativa y mortal que afecta gravemente al sistema nervioso. Suele producirse entre adultos de edades entre los 40 y los 70 años y los síntomas comienzan con cambios de comportamiento, seguidos de demencia senil, alteración de la visión y movimientos corporales incontrolados. Suele producir la muerte al año de aparecer los primeros síntomas.(que pena que su cura solo sea ficción)

2 Food and Drug Administration


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

renne apareció con una humeante taza de café. Observó como ed guardaba un pequeño sobre con una sonrisa y acercaba a sus manos un sobre Manila. Se sentó, tomó el abrecartas y lo abrió.

—Gracias renn. No sé qué haremos cuando te vayas.

—Ya empecé a buscar una suplente. No te preocupes cuando me vaya ni siquiera notarás la diferencia.

ed sonrió —lo dudo _le respondió mientras se enfocaba en la información que contenía el sobre.

isabella swan

Oxford Street 1287

Dpto 14

Estudiante de Administración de empresas en la Chicago University.

Un edificio. Pensó ed, eso simplificaba la seguridad. Detrás de la hoja con sucinta información venían los datos de charlieT. swan, domicilio, teléfonos varios, incluidos el del laboratorio, mientras lo miraba cayó sobre el escritorio una foto.

Cuando la recogió la miró. La tímida señorita swan, supongo. El rostro que lo miraba parecía el de una niña de rasgos casi élficos. Una preciosa piel blanca en abierto contraste con el extraño color de su cabello, diversos tonos de marrones que iban del rojizo hasta el castaño dorado, unos enormes e inocentes ojos color ¿café? muy claros. Pero lo que llamó inmediatamente su atención fue su boca de gruesos labios en un diseño perfecto, su tono rojizo, su tamaño, el pequeño mohín que le otorgaba a su rostro un encanto angelical, una boca verdaderamente besable. ¿Besable? edward se sonrió a sí mismo. De repente se encontró imaginando a la tímida señorita swan chupándolo mientras esos enormes ojos lo miraban hacia arriba. Esa boca debía ser algo extraordinario y no solo besable.

Imaginarla arrodillada ante él, con sus preciosa boquita chupando la cabeza de su pene ruidosamente, logró que su polla se moviera enérgicamente en aceptación y entusiasmo. Así que estamos de acuerdo. Pensarlo lo hizo sonreír y así lo encontró su hermano emmet.

emmet tenia 28 años, cinco menos que él y físicamente compartían muchos genes. Ambos, en realidad los tres hermanos cullen, medían lo mismo, el metro ochenta y ocho. Los tres parecían avezados deportistas, de grandes hombros, trabajados bíceps, producto de buenas sesiones de pesas y un duro entrenamiento policial. La única diferencia entre ellos era el color de sus ojos. Y el carácter. edward era el mayor, y había tenido que hacerse cargo de sus hermanos cuando sus padres murieron, ese infausto hecho lo había vuelto taciturno y eternamente preocupado por controlar todo, emmet como el hermano del medio, era su opuesto, tranquilo y despreocupado. Para salvaje estaba jasper. Como el menor de los hermanos, siempre le habían dejado hacer todo lo que se le ocurriera y muchas veces lo que quería nunca era lo aceptable. ed y emmet rogaron muchas veces frente a su locas aventuras que algún día se les concediera la gracia de tener un hermano con cerebro. Hasta ahora lo único que salvaba a jasper de morir a manos de sus hermanos era su trabajo dentro de la empresa. Era el mejor en lo suyo y lo tomaba con absoluta seriedad. Así como edward estaba a cargo de toda la informática y las tecnologías de la información, emmet se ocupaba de la seguridad y las alarmas y jasper se ocupaba del personal de custodia y del armamento. No había arma que jasper no manejara.

Los tres tenían el cabello oscuro, pero mientras los ojos de ed eran profundamente verdes, los de emmet eran azules pero tan oscuros que bien podían pasar por negros, lo que muchas veces hacía que la gente los confundiera; y los de jasper era de una extraño color grisazulado, solo tenían que llevarle la contraria y sus ojos se volvían tan oscuros como los de sus hermanos.

—Me dijo renn que estuvo swan —le dijo emmet sentándose.

—Así es.

—¿Y?

—Alguien lo amenaza y ahora van detrás de su hija. Y teme por ella.

ed extendió la foto de bella. Cuando emmet la tomó pegó un silbido bastante apreciativo

—¡Preciosa!

ed no contestó inmediatamente. —Su padre dice que es una criatura tímida, y bastante introvertida.

—La verdad, no me interesaría que me distraiga, solo que ponga esta adorable boquita en mi polla. ¿Para qué más?

—¿Debo recordarte como a jasper que los clientes son sagrados? emmet rió. —¿Te gusta eh? No te preocupes esa boquita será toda tuya. ¿Cuándo la vemos?

—En cuanto investigue a los swan.

ed sabía que swan no le había mentido. Extraña habilidad que compartía con sus hermanos. Podían percibir hasta la más pequeña e inocente de las mentiras. Excelente si eres un investigador. Pero este don no era el único.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, los miembros masculinos de su familia compartían un legado que los hacía únicos. Podían hacer creer a cualquier persona que miraran lo que ellos quisieran. De los tres, sólo jasper había encontrado el lado divertido de sus dones, sobre todo cuando les hizo creer a uno de sus profesores que su patético titubeo en una lección oral, había sido la mejor lección que habían oído jamás. Y eso fue hasta que sus padres se enteraron. Pero jasper jamás hizo las cosas fáciles para nadie.

Esa habilidad, como los hermanos preferían llamarla, había salvado sus vidas muchas veces y les había permitido solucionar todos sus casos. Pero no eran sólo esas habilidades las que les permitían resolverlos. Un verdadero trabajo en equipo y un esmerado trabajo de investigación habían cimentado la fama de cullen & cullen.

Y ese trabajo empezaba en su computadora, como ahora.

Dos horas después edward tenía en su escritorio toda la información existente sobre swan. Lo que no había dicho tenía que ver con un rápido divorcio de su única esposa cuando su hija tenía cinco años, y su temprana muerte diez años después.

De la tímida hija solo los registros escolares que hablaban de notas que avergonzarían a jasper, si ese sinvergüenza tuviera vergüenza. Ahora tenía 23 años y estaba en el último año de su segunda carrera, vaya una chica estudiosa, Administración de empresas. Tal vez se estaba preparando para hacerse cargo de las empresas del padre. ed tomó la foto de su escritorio la miró y dijo en un susurro

—isabella swan, eres una preciosura. emmet entró y le miró —¿listo?

—Sí. Vamos. salieron de su oficina renne los observó desde su escritorio

—Cuida el fuerte preciosa —le dijo emmet.

—Como siempre —le contestó—. Ah, llamó jasper se demorará en llegar tiene un "problemita".

La mueca de una semi velada sonrisa apareció en edward

—¿rubia o morocha? rió mientras se acercaba besaba a renne y salía detrás de ed.

renne trabajaba con ellos desde que iniciaron la agencia hacía ya casi seis años. Era la viuda de un compañero del FBI que había caído en acción mientras salvaba la vida de emmet. Desde ese momento se adoptaron mutuamente y ahora ella ocupaba el lugar de la madre que habían perdido. renne lo sabía como también sabía que su vida tenía sentido gracias a sus muchachos.

emmet se di vuelta y le dijo

—llámalo y dile que Cruz estará esperando su clase de tiro en una hora.

Mientras conducía una enorme camioneta F1000, cuatro por cuatro, emmet ojeaba los papeles que swan había dado a ed. —Una vez que asegure a su hija me acercaré al laboratorio me sentiré mejor si compruebo su seguridad

—Bien.

El fuerte de emmet era la seguridad. No había nada que no supiera o sistema que se le resistiera.

Al llegar al lujoso edificio en el que vivía isabella swan se estacionaron y los dos como un ejercicio de respiración se concentraron en el viento. No había señales de peligro. Así que bajaron de su camioneta y se encaminaron hacia la entrada del edificio. Otra de sus extrañas e inexplicables habilidades, presentían el peligro como si el viento se los dijera.

—Bien, veamos como se protege la preciosura.

—¡emmet!

—Si ya sé. Es tuya, no te preocupes no la encandilaré con mi encanto, ni le diré que eres un anciano malhumorado que no tuvo infancia.

Al traspasar la puerta de entrada se encontraron con una brillante y resplandeciente recepción y a dos hombres sentados frente a las puertas de entrada.

—Los guardias _dijo emmet.

—Sip.

Los guardias se quedaron allí, escuchando lo que decían

—Buenos días —dijo simpáticamente emmet—. Lindo edificio ¿Qué medidas de seguridad ofrece a sus residentes? El encargado sonrió a emmet y a ed y abiertamente les respondió

—Buenos días señores. Pues verán, hay un circuito cerrado de televisión en la recepción, los ascensores y escaleras. Y si algo pasa una alarma se conecta directamente con la central de policía

El hombre no tuvo ni una sola oportunidad de oponerse. Las habilidades de los cullen se habían puesto en acción y el encargado barboteó toda lo que sabía sin siquiera plantearse el por qué. emmet lo escuchaba atentamente y ed esperaba en silencio que terminara. Cuando lo hizo emmet le sonrió con empatía y se dio vuelta hacia su hermano.

—Seguridad Básica, con razón irrumpieron dos veces. Subamos. —le dijo a de alejarse del mostrador ed se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia el encargado, le sonrió y le dijo

—Vamos a subir, no le avises a la señorita swan, ella nos atenderá.

—El tono hipnótico de su voz no dejó posibilidad alguna de oponerse ni siquiera cuestionarse sobre ello—. Queremos sorprenderla.

Luego se dirigió a los guardias sentados y les dijo —muchachos, sigan sentados y no se preocupen desde ahora cuidaremos a la señorita swan.

Los guardias acataron sus indicaciones y allí siguieron. Mientras subían hasta el piso de bella, emmet iba concentrado en las debilidades de seguridad y haciendo planes para remediarlas y ed se había sumergido en amargos recuerdos. Había mucho en común en el caso swan y sus propias vidas. Sus padres habían muerto mientras investigaban una falsificación de medicamentos a escala internacional. Los laboratorios manejan fortunas incalculables y el dinero había logrado asesinar a sus padres dejándolos huérfanos cuando sólo tenía 20 años. Desde entonces era la cabeza de su pequeña familia. Habían sido sus habilidades especiales las que le habían permitido convencer a todo el servicio social que con solo veinte años y siendo un novato en el FBI podía hacerse cargo de sus hermanos de quince y trece años.

Tampoco fue difícil influir para que pudieran entrar al FBI una vez terminado su escuela secundaria. No había sido muy ético pero edsabía que esos dones que los hacían tan especiales allí serían realmente útiles. El asesinato de sus padres era una herida abierta en los tres y el sentido de justicia que habían sabido inculcarles los hacía perfectos candidatos. Teniéndolos cerca podría controlarlos más y por sobre todo se cercioraría que nadie supiese qué los hacía tan especiales y empáticos.

Al llegar a la puerta de isabella tocaron el timbre. Si bien no lo había dicho abiertamente ed sabía que le daría a la tímida señorita swan un poco de sentido común "podía protegerse a sí misma sin extraños cerca, que estaría bien" Un pequeño empujón a la puerta pondría algo de perspectiva en esa cabecita hueca. Un pequeño susto le enseñaría que si alguien irrumpe en tu casa, destroza todo y deja su firma no es alguien a quien no debas respetar.

La mirilla se abrió y una dulce y cristalina vocecita preguntó:

—¿Qué desea?

—Señorita swan, emmet y edward cullen, de cullen & cullen. Su padre nos contrato. ¡Ábranos! —edward sabía que había puesto bastante poder de sugestión de su voz en ese ábranos para ser obedecido y en ningún momento dudó de que se le abriría la puerta. Así que esperó listo para el fuerte empujoncito que le daría.

Cinco minutos después emmet arrugaba su frente y preguntaba:

—¿Crees que está bien? ¿Por qué no abre?

—No lo sé.

En verdad estaba completamente desconcertado. ed siempre, sobre todo desde que murieron sus padres, había necesitado saber que todo estaba bajo control, eso lo hacía sentirse seguro. Sus habilidades completaban ese afán de controlar todo a su alrededor y nadie jamás lo había desobedecido cuando le sugería algo. Inspiró buscando la ayuda del viento. Pero nada fuera de lo normal pasaba dentro de ese departamento.

Así que volvió a golpear.

—Señorita swan, ¡Abra!

Largos tres minutos después la puerta se abrió. Una delgada, pequeña y descalza señorita swan lo recibió. Vestida con unos vaqueros raídos, que dejaban ver parte de sus piernas y una camiseta sin mangas, que apenas llegaba a su cintura dejando su ombligo al aire y que dibujaba unos seños altos y turgentes. Sobre ella se había colocado una camisa demasiado grande de mangas largas y que llegaba casi a sus rodillas.

La carita que abrió la puerta era la misma de la foto. Su lacio cabello, caía casi hasta su cintura, parecía un remolino de tonos en marrones de todo tipo. Oscuros, claros, dorados… Y esos increíbles ojos miel, no castaños, solo miel, unos enormes ojos que no parecían muy felices de verlos.

isabella jamás había visto dos especimenes masculinos como esos. De ojos oscuros, altos y algo intimidantes, apenas los vio por la mirilla lo primero que pensó fue que eran los chicos malos. Cuando se presentaron esa voz hizo correr un temblor por todo su cuerpo. De repente se sintió líquida. Tan consciente de su cuerpo como nunca lo había estado. Sus pezones se endurecieron con solo oírlo. isabella apretó sus brazos sobre sus pechos cerró la ventanilla y esperó. Casi inconsciente de sus movimientos se dirigió a su cuarto buscó una enorme camisa y la puso.

Se acercó a la cama, se sentó en ella y tomó el teléfono para marcar el número de su padre.

—¡Hola bella! —la saludó su padre—. Supongo que los de cullen & cullen ya fueron a verte.

—Creo que están en la puerta. Te dije que…

—Sé lo que dijiste amor, como sé que esos hombres no bromean. Descuida, el mismo director del FBI me los recomendó, son los mejores en su ramo.

—Dime cómo son.

—Altos, morenos, del tipo rudo. Nativos americanos o algo así.

Sí, eran ellos. Ahora no tenía más remedio que verlos. Su cuerpo aún no se reponía de la sensación dejada por su voz.

_Papá, yo…

_Tú, has lo que te digan. Ellos te cuidarán. ¿Está claro? No quiero volver a escuchar otra tontería como la de ayer, si te pasa algo será una vez más producto de tus caprichos de niña malcriada.

Típico de su padre considerarla una niña malcriada. No importaba que desde que había muerto su madre siendo tan chiquita, hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que se sintiera orgullosa de ella. No era una niña malcriada y los incidentes ocurridos no habían sido su culpa. Pero eso jamás su padre lo entendería. Cuando no eran sus reproches sobre el edificio elegido para vivir, era su poca cabeza para abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a mafiosos que habían destruido dos veces su departamento. Ni siquiera había podido decirle que había sido en su ausencia. Con su padre era inútil hablar. Su filosofía paternal se reducía a: "yo tengo razón y tu debes permanecer callada"

Algún día se rebelaría, algún día… le diría tantas cosas. Pero por ahora no, era la única persona en el mundo que la quería, al menos siempre esperó que así fuese. No estaba lista para pelear con él y quedarse sola.

—Está bien papá, luego te hablo, los tengo en la puerta esperando.

isabella cortó y se quedó un instante con el tubo en la mano. Aun le dolían los pezones y se sentía húmeda. Dios, todo lo sucedido me ha afectado, es solo eso. Junto valor se cubrió con la camisa amplia y salió abrir la puerta.

Estaba parada allí esperando recuperarse cuando el fuerte golpe la sacó de su hipnosis

_Señorita swan, ¡abra! _Así que isabella abrió.

—Perdón la demora, tenía que… comprobar que era quiénes dicen ser_. La voz de isabella reflejaba inseguridad y temor.

ed y emmet se miraron absolutamente sorprendidos.

—¿Habló con su padre? —Preguntó ed.

—Así es.

—¿Y no nos abrió?

isabella los miró de arriba abajo algo molesta, se la veía como ¿inquieta? —Con… con todo… lo que ha pasado no dejaría entrar a… nadie que no supiera quién es_. Su voz algo tartamudeante era casi un murmullo.

Si ed y emmet parecían algo sorprendidos, isabella lo estaba aun más. Estaba dejando entrar a su departamento a los dos ejemplares masculinos más impactantes que hubiera visto jamás. Altos, morenos y hermosos. "peligrosos" decía un cartel sobre ellos. Exacta muestra de "Todo músculo, nada de cerebro". Pero su padre le había hablado de cullen & cullen y sabía que era la mejor agencia de seguridad privada de Chicago. Entonces "Todo músculo y algo de cerebro".

Estos dos perfectos especimenes empequeñecieron inmediatamente el cuarto. Cuando se dio vuelta para dejarlos entrar se sintió como un ratoncito frente a dos elefantes. Los miró. Tan iguales pero tan distintos. Uno, oscuro, distante, amenazante, el otro, parecía divertido, más franco. Más abierto, pero había algo en sus ojos, algo que impedía creerse que estabas frente a un chico bueno. Éste le sonrió se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano para saludarla.

—emmet cullen. Mucho gusto. Mi hermano edward cullen. Nos preocupó que no abriera.

Ella sostuvo su mano un momento y miró al otro hombre. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron se sintió como Caperucita a punto de ser comida por el lobo feroz. Sus ojos la miraban como su fuera a devorarla. edward en verdad la miraba como si fuera a devorarla. Su boca era increíble. Por un segundo recordó lo que dijo emmet y su polla se endureció. Demonios. Qué boca… en ese mismo segundo sólo quiso arrodillarla ante sí, liberar su polla y meterla en esa infernal boca. Los dedos le picaron y tuvo que obligarse a abrirlos y cerrarlos antes de extender la mano para saludarla. Levantó sus ojos recorriéndola qué… tetas tan… extendió la mano y tomó la suya. Al tocarla se sorprendió, un momento, ella parece, no… no parece, está asustada. ¿de él? No. No de él, de lo que sentía, el aire se lo decía. Estaba furiosa, ¿furiosa? Sabía que las mujeres no eran inmunes a sus habilidades y presencia, pero ella no parecía entrar en esa categoría. Y nunca había vivido una situación semejante, desde los doce años su voz había manejado a todo el mundo excepto a sus padres y sus hermanos. Miedo y enojo, interesante combinación para un ratoncito. ¿Cómo era posible? Así que lo intentó de nuevo, cargando en su voz toda la sugestión de que era capaz.

—Tráiganos un vaso de whisky. Llene los vasos y siéntese.

Los dos hombres la miraron como esperando que ella saltara ante su orden. Ella solo dio un respingo, su cuerpo se irguió ante el tono brusco de su voz. La vio sacar la lengua y pasarla por entre esa pecadoramente adorable boquita suya. La vio apretar sus manos como juntando fuerza y mirarlo a los ojos, casi desafiante. Con el mismo desafío de un ratón frente a un elefante.

—Lo…lo… si…siento. No creo que sea…_a quí bajó la voz tanto que casi no escuchó lo que decía_, conveniente que… beban, se supone que están trabajando ¿o no? _sus manos habían tomado casi inconscientemente el borde de los puños, de unas larguísimas mangas y las apretaba como si ellas pudieran darle el valor que necesitaba_. Pero si podemos sentarnos. Pasen, por favor… _cuando dijo por favor,miró anhelante a emmet, esperando que él accediera.

isabella no sabía que pensar ¿Le habían dado una orden?¿En su casa? Se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la sala sin esperarlos. Parecía que estaba condenada a interactuar con ellos. No era algo fácil para ella relacionarse con desconocidos, y menos con un aspecto tan… enorme. No le gustaban los hombres a los que tenía que mirar hacia arriba. Y menos cuando son tan manifiestamente autoritarios. Solo obedecía a su padre, pero no tenía que hacer lo mismo con estos dos extraños que la miraban de una manera…amenzante.

emmet miró a ed. Ninguno de los dos entendía nada, pero la cara de su hermano reflejó tal desconcierto que lo hizo lanzar una carcajada, fuerte y clara.

Isabella escuchó la risa y se dio vuelta. Reacción tardía pensó. Los miró, tampoco entendía mucho y tenía sus propios problemas. Se sentía completamente acalorada. Desde el mismo segundo que tocó su mano, sus senos habían respondido a su toque como si pensaran por sí mismos, se habían espesado y erguidos. Sus pezones se convirtieron en dolorosos guijarros. Podía sentir su vulva hinchada. La humedad entre sus piernas mojó sus bragas como si hubiera abierto alguna compuerta en su interior. Su lengua recorrió sus labios repentinamente secos, mojándolos. Al tocarlo se sintió algo insegura, como si le sobreviniera un leve mareo, que la hizo sentir tambaleante. Parecía de repente drogada, y no sabía por qué.

Así que miró a emmet que aún reía y se dio nuevamente vuelta. ¡loco! Necesitaba algún refugio donde recuperarse del mareo, y la alejara de estos hombres; así que la enorme mesa de su comedor pareció el puerto más seguro.

ed asesinó a su hermano con la mirada y salió detrás de isabella mientras emmet intentaba calmarse para seguirlos.

Al entrar al otro cuarto, ella estaba sentada y callada, esperándolos. edward se sentó frente a ella y emmet a su derecha. Sigue asustada, ¿por qué?

—¿Está asustada?

isabella dio un respingo, que la hizo saltar, pero contestó _No_. Su voz nació del fondo de su garganta. La forma en que apretaba los puños de su camisa, atrajo la mirada del hombre y isabella se dio cuenta que estaba apretando los puños con todas sus fuerzas, así que se obligó a soltarlas, para encontrar que sus manos no sabían qué hacer, excepto apretarse una contra otra.

Mientes ratoncito. Pensó ed. Absolutamente atónito. Esto era insólito, jamás nadie les mentía, era imposible hacerlo.

—¿Le preocupa la situación de su padre? _le preguntó ed en un tono más amistoso. Ella parecía a punto de tener un ataque de nervios por la forma en que sus manos se apretaban y temblaban.

—¿Mi padre? _dijo apenas en un susurro para intentar luego dar más énfasis a su voz_. Sí. Si me preocupa_. agregó

Sigues mintiéndome ratoncito. ¿Cómo podía ser? —¿Sabe por qué estamos aquí? _le preguntó ed

—Sí. Reforzará mi… seguridad hasta que se realice el anuncio del nuevo medicamento.

El ratoncito no lo miraba, apretaba sus dedos y los retorcía unos contra otros. Esquivando su mirada.

emmet escuchaba y por su cara se diría que lo hacía fascinado. Jamás había visto a nadie que se resistiera a ed, y esta cosita parecía llevarlo de la nariz.

—¿Sabe lo que eso implica? _Escuchó emmet que su hermano preguntaba.

—Sí… estará arriba mío durante 20 días.

Eso quisiera. Pensó ed.

La extraña sonrisa que apareció veladamente en ambos, le indicó a isabella que no había dado la respuesta más inteligente, ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Arriba mío? ¡Qué imbécil!

—Eso significa que durante 20 días la acompañaré adonde vaya, _le dijo ed con un profundo tono de satisfacción que provocó en ella otro estremecimiento.

Esta vez fue el turno de emmet de mostrarse desconcertado. Dio vuelta su cabeza y miró a su hermano. ¿ed la acompañaría? Siempre se designaba a alguno de los empleados para esa tarea, y esa era la parte de jasper. Los tres hermanos cullen manejaban una planta de quince hombres. Ellos solo se ocupaban de la logística y muy raras veces intervenían personalmente en el trabajo de custodia, de hecho solo había ocurrido dos veces en los últimos 4 años.

—Sí… eso pensé _su tono de voz no se afirmaba. Y sus manos volvieron a apretar sus puños.

Está temblando… —¿Qué le asusta? —ed puso en su voz todo la sugestión que pudo una vez más, necesitaba saber qué le pasaba, pero nada ocurrió. isabella sólo lo miró interrogante, por unos segundos para luego desviar la vista.

emmet buscó la mirada de edward y susurró casi imperceptiblemente

—¡Hija de puta!

isabella creyó escuchar lo que dijo, pero no estaba segura, así que lo miró completamente azorada.

emmet se dio cuenta que algo había oído y se disculpó. Ella se veía realmente asustada con su exabrupto. Como explicarle que era esa incapacidad de responder a su sugestión lo que la había provocado. Cuando la vio preocupada se disculpó en un tono cálido y empático:

_ Lo siento.

edward lo miró fulminándolo y le dijo —emmet, tienes trabajo ¿no?

emmet se irguió inmediatamente. _Por supuesto. Disculpe señorita swan, me ocuparé de que su departamento sea inviolable.

Cuando salió isabella no tuvo más remedio que mirar a ed.

—No debe temerme_. le dijo ed en un intento por calmarla, pero que emmet la dejara sola con él no pareció ayudar demasiado.

—No… le temo_. Fue su titubeante respuesta.

ed volvió a sonreír. Ratoncito mentiroso Aún cuando nadie jamás les mentía, sabía que ella lo hacía. Eso lo desconcertó aún más. Decidió cambiar de tema.

—Cuénteme su agenda diaria. Paso a paso.

—De lunes a viernes curso en la Universidad de Chicago de 8,30 a 13 horas, almuerzo en la cafetería de enfrente y luego voy a la biblioteca. Me gusta estudiar allí. Con mis compañeros. A las 17 regreso a casa. Dos días a la semana hago yoga. Y un día cambio esta rutina y almuerzo con mi padre…

—Su padre dice que intentaron atropellarla al salir de la universidad.

—Sí.

—Y destrozaron su departamento.

—Sí. Por eso se ve casi vacío y está recién pintado.

—Nadie volverá a entrar. emmet se encargará de ello. Y en cuanto a su rutina, dejará las clases.

—No. No… puede pedirme eso _dijo con más fuerza de la que pensaba.

—Sí. Lo hará —ed se oyó a sí mismo sonar agresivamente. Esto no estaba bien, algo pasaba y no sabía qué era. Los hermanos cullen solo tenían que sugerir casi en un susurro y la gente frente a ellos hacía exactamente lo que querían. Nunca nadie la había respondido "no".

—No. No puedo hacerlo. Estamos a fines del semestre, no… puedo faltar.

edward no salía de su asombro. Así que cambió de táctica.

—¿Si hablo con el rector o con sus profesores y ellos aceptaran ¿lo hará?

Isabella sonrió para sus adentros, pobre iluso, ni siquiera lo recibirán .— Puede… intentarlo. Le dirán que no.

La sonrisa logró dos cosas: volver a sorprenderlo y endurecerlo más.

—Déjelo por mi cuenta—. Bien eso lo decidía. Como ella lo miraba, ed agregó:

—Tampoco compañeros de estudio en la biblioteca.

En cuanto ella amenazó con hablar, ed la detuvo, el tono de su voz era grave —Sin discusiones al respecto—, además —agregó sin dejarla hablar— son solo veinte días, supongo que sus compañeros no la olvidarán en ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo.

Este razonamiento pareció tranquilizarla. Dios esos ojos tan oscuros parecían marearla, necesito… estar sola. No, Necesito que…me toque.

ed lo supo en el mismo instante que ella, supo que lo necesitaba y supo que era recíproco. Y emmet también.

—ed, necesito que veas algo.

ed salió de su nube de necesidad y se levantó. — Sus vaqueros se sentían repentinamente chicos, había estado a punto de arrojarse sobre ella. Su olor lo estaba volviendo loco y ella lo deseaba, ese ratoncito inmune a sus habilidades no era tan inmune a su cuerpo. Una espléndida sonrisa en reflejó en su cara.

—¿Me disculpa?

En cuanto ed salió isabella se puso de pie. No, intentó ponerse de pie. De repente parecía carecer de fuerzas, como si sus energías hubieran sido drenadas. Lo único que quería era a… ese hombre. Y esto la asustó. Su corazón comenzó a latir desordenadamente. Nunca se había sentido así, ni con Nick. Dejó el esfuerzo de levantarse porque sus piernas no se sostenían.

Habían estado de novios un año, con él había perdido su virginidad y jamás, jamás sus bragas se habían mojado con solo mirarlo. james había sido diferente. No había sido una buena idea dormir con él, había sido doloroso y para nada agradable. Desde su primera vez con james supo que no había nada memorable en tener a un patán bufando sobre ella, sobre todo si no sientes nada. Frígida, la palabra la había golpeado cuando james se la lanzó la última vez que se vieron. Ya no le dolía, de hecho había aceptado que no tenía una naturaleza sexual. Por un segundo la imagen de cullen sobre ella en vez de james le provocó un escalofrió. Con unos ojos que quemaban, era evidente que cullen tenía una naturaleza sexual en niveles estratosféricos. Ese enorme hombre bufando sobre ella podría ahogarla si antes no la aplastaba.

ed estaba con emmet y podía sentirla, podía sentir su deseo y su miedo.

—ed, ¿qué demonios pasa?

—Maldito sea si lo sé. No tengo la más puta idea. Puedo sentir lo que ella siente, pero no puedo sugestionarla—. La cara de edward reflejaba su desconcierto.

—Así que es inmune.

— Lo sé.

—Alguna vez, papá…

—No, Jamás mencionó que existiera alguien inmune a la sugestión.

—Disculpen.

Ambos se dieron vuelta a mirarla. —Tengo clases en unas horas y no puedo faltar.

—La llevaré.

—No.

—La llevaré.

—Pero…

ed la miró con su cara de "no te conviene contradecirme". Eso la detuvo en seco.

—Está bien, acompáñeme. Iré a cambiarme, —Se dio media vuelta mientras murmuraba—"Señor Prepotente"

— ¿Qué dijo? _la cara de emmet tenía una enorme sonrisa_. ¿Señor Prepotente? La preciosura sí que te conoce ¿No?

—Termina de una vez con tu trabajo y lárgate. Yo le enseñaré a usar el equipo.

—¿Le enseñaras? Supongo que te costará un maldito trabajo ¿no?

ed lo miró con su cara habitual y se dio vuelta.

Se paró en la sala al lado de la puerta a esperarla. Se afirmó en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, apoyó la cabeza, relajó su cuerpo y pensó… pensó en su boca en su… polla, en su dulce olor que parecía gritar por él, en su incapacidad para manejarla. En esos grandes ojos color miel que parecían atemorizados hasta de su sombra. Ratoncito miedoso.

Diez minutos después ella apareció. Su cabello relucía, indudablemente lo había cepillado y se había puesto un vestido estilo paisano. Largo, con una larga hilera de botones en la delantera. Había colocado brillo labial a sus labios lo que hacía que su boca fuera un imán para los ojos de edward.

—¿Vamos?

ed sólo la miró y le señaló la puerta. Al salir miró hacia atrás. emmet le hizo un gesto con sus cejas.

—Completaré esto y me iré.

—Bien, nos vamos.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos camino al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron isabella quiso ingresar pero edward la detuvo, se asomó y le hizo ademán de que pasara, luego ingresó y se quedó a su lado. isabella se sintió inexplicablemente pequeña.

ed sintió su olor. Miedo y excitación. Estaba excitada, ¡hija de puta, va a matarme!

Dos pisos más abajo la puerta se abrió y un hombre delgado con maletín en mano y con todo el aspecto de ser un ejecutivo, hizo el amague de entrar.

ed lo miró y le dijo —Demasiada gente, espera otro.

El hombre sólo asintió.

isabella lo miró espantada —¿Si… siempre hace eso?

—¿Qué cosa? _El tono vivaz de ed amilanó a isabella

—¿Qué cosa, señorita swan? _Le volvió a preguntar en un tono más bajo, mas suave

isabella lo miró y le respondió:

_Ordenarle a la gente.

—No les ordeno.

—¿No? Vaya

Un nuevo silencio se estableció entre ellos. bella sion lo miró apretó sus manos sobre los libros que llevaba afirmados contra su pecho, cuando pensó que debería volver a preguntare en qué pensaba ella le preguntó:

_Y… ¿Y cómo llama a eso que acaba de hacer?

—Sentido común. Podría cargar un arma y dispararle.

La voz de isabella tembló y su rostro enmudeció —¿De… veras?

—De veras —ed la miró y se acercó a ella—. No se preocupes, nada va a pasarle. —Su voz tan cerca provocó en ella un temblor que recorrió su espina.

ed estaba en verdad enojado. Enojado por saber que estaba asustada. Si ella pudiera ser sugestionada ni siquiera sentiría temor, y mucho menos preocupación, un leve comentario como "no debes preocuparte" evitaba un sinnúmero de problemas entre sus clientes. Su intención de sugestionarla y calmarla lo único que había logrado era que se pusiera más nerviosa. Era evidente que no sucumbía a sus habilidades. La pregunta era ¿por qué?

Al llegar a la planta baja salió delante de ella para esperar caminar a su lado una vez que salió del ascensor. Los dos hombres que su padre había puesto a cuidarla se elevaron inmediatamente pero al ver a cullen, se sentaron de nuevo.

El tipo de informes se elevó nada más verla y le sonrió:

—bella, preciosa, te ves tan bella como siempre. ed lo miró y simplemente le dijo

—Desde ahora en adelante, sería mucho mejor que dejes de babear al verla, la llames señorita swan y jamás, jamás vuelvas a fijarte en cómo viste_. El tono demandante de su voz no dejaba dudas, eso fue una orden a su lado estaba congelada. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—mike…

—¿Si señorita swan?

—Olvida todo lo que dijo el… _indecisa sin saber cómo calificarlo, dijo en un tono más bajo_, _señor Prepotente_. -Él… no es: nadie para decirte qué hacer o qué decir.

—Si señorita swan…

—bella.

—bella, señorita swan.

—solo isabella, mike.

—solo isabella,señorita swan.

Cuando isabella miró a edward, éste le sonreía.

__Bastardo petulante__. Murmuró entre dientes,

Más que oírlo ed lo intuyó. Y se sonrió.

_No sé cómo lo hace. —el tono de isabella transmitió su furia. Para ed eso era un adelanto.

—Señorita swan, ¿se siente bien? —le dijo mike preocupado.

—Ella se siente bien, newton. Sólo está adquiriendo confianza. Gracias por preocuparte.

isabella lo miró sorprendida por su comentario "¿adquiriendo confianza?" se dio vueltas y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

edward sólo cabeceó a Newton y la siguió.

Mientras caminaba detrás de ella, ed se conectaba con su entorno. Durante un segundo se extendió mentalmente, un juego que lo había ayudado muchas veces. Podía percibir el peligro, el viento solía hacerle saber cuándo algo no estaba bien. Cuando lo necesitaba ed podía hacer funcionar su mente como un radar y ahora mismo este radar le estaba diciendo que todo estaba bien. Así que pudo mirar a isabella caminar delante suyo.

Y no fue una buena idea.

isabellara una cosita bastante pequeña, bien debía llevarle unos treinta centímetros. Algo tan pequeñito no debería caminar de esa forma. Un ondulante movimiento de caderas, tan explícitamente sensual que edward se obligó a respirar para no ahogarse. Su cabellera castaña ondeaba al viento; lacio y largo, rozaba sus caderas. El viento también había decidido hacer las cosas difíciles para ed, agitando la larga falda de delgado material amoldándose a sus muslos.

¿Qué clase de ropa interior llevas, ratoncito? Tal vez ninguna. Pero no. Éste ratoncito no parecía ser la clase de chica que no llevaba nada debajo del vestido.

Cuando se dio vueltas buscándolo, lo sorprendió mirándola. La forma en que lo hacía hizo subir sus colores inmediatamente.

ed sonrió. No podía leer su pensamiento pero sabía que esos colores lo involucraban y eso lo hizo sentirse muy bien. Se acercó a ella y se paró a dos centímetros. isabella rehusó hacerse para atrás. Así que levantó su cabeza y lo miró.

—¿Podría… por favor, darme mi espacio? —Le dijo ¿Es que este espléndido hombre es real? atinó a preguntarse isabella mientras lo miraba.

—Soy todo el espacio que necesitas — le respondió y su voz tuvo ese raro ronroneo que hacía marear a bella.

—Por ahora solo quiero diez centímetros de aire _le dijo en un tono titubeante para luego murmurar, _no contaminado.

ed rió fuerte. Mi ratoncito está sacando sus garras.

Las piernas de isabellan verdad flaquearon. No solo por lo que su risa hizo a su cuerpo. Fue como entrar en un mundo de sensualidad que la dejaba laxa y algo mareada. Supongo que escuchó mi comentario. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Una ráfaga de aire los envolvió y el largo cabello de isabella voló sobre su rostro y edward lo recogió, lo acarició y colocó detrás de sus orejas. Sus dedos no eran suaves, manos de trabajo pensó isabella pero cuando esos dedos se adueñaron del lóbulo de su oreja y lo apretaron suavemente, una y otra vez, isabella perdió el equilibrio.

Allí, parado, edward estaba tan cerca que no fue difícil estirar su otra mano y atraerla hacia sí, tomando su cintura, cuando ed la estrujó contra su pelvis, bella solo atinó a respirar mientras una de sus manos subía a su pecho y la ponía entre los dos, intentando sin éxito empujarlo hacia atrás. bella se sintió atrapada, incapaz de moverse, esa cosa de que la tocaba y perdía sus fuerzas no le gustaba nada. Parecía que acaba de entrar en esa difusa frontera que une el sueño con la vigilia. Su corazón era lo único que parecía moverse, latiendo desordenadamente.

—Yo te sostengo —dijo ed en su oreja, bajando su rostro hasta posar su cabeza en la suya y allí colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de ella.

bella ni siquiera podía pensar. Lo único que quería en ese instante era recostarse sobre él y no moverse jamás.

edward no sabía qué pasaba pero de algo estaba seguro, isabella era completamente inmune a su voz pero respondía completamente a su toque. En un segundo supo que ella estaba indefensa en sus brazos y ese descubrimiento lo fascinó. Y no tenía ninguna explicación para ello. Su voz siempre había funcionado, desde que cumplió los doce años. Y encontrarse a alguien a quien no podía sugestionar era algo que necesitaba tiempo y análisis. Desde el mismo instante en que vio su fotografía, algo indefinido lo molestó, pequeña mujercita sufriendo a causa de los problemas de su padre. Ahora saber que sólo con tocarla, quedaba inerte en sus brazos lo llenó de regocijo, pero también de preocupación. No sabía que andaba mal pero debería hablarlo con sus hermanos. Como había hecho muchas veces antes, lamentó no tener a sus padres, para preguntarles todas sus dudas.

Quedarse solo con sus hermanos no había sido sencillo, y menos en el momento en que comenzaba a conocer sus habilidades. Él mismo apenas entendía en qué consistían y debía responder a sus hermanos sobre ellas. Fue difícil crecer sin padres. Al menos le había permitido conservar a sus hermanos con él.

Isabella estaba completamente abandonada en sus brazos, sentirla tan cerca lo había puesto una vez más tan duro que le dolía. Por un segundo se refregó sobre ella y su placer fue agónico. Los ruidos detrás suyo lo despertaron.

—bella , ratoncito —le dijo mientras intentaba separarla de su cuerpo.

—bella.

—bella, preciosa, Viene gente y mi camioneta está en el otro sector.

— Mi auto está… enfrente —la voz de bella parecía drogada. ed la soltó y la tomó de sus hombros.

La cabeza de bella se irguió, buscando sus ojos. Parecían nublados, como si acabara de despertar. ed sonrió.

—Bien, ratoncito. Iremos en tu auto. ¿Crees que puedes sostenerte si te suelto.

—Por… supuesto, —fue la respuesta no muy convincente de bella.

Él también necesitaba separarse y enfriarse un poco, sabía que era un hombre de pasiones fuertes, pero nunca se había puesto tan en evidencias, refregarse con una mujer en un sitio público no era algo que pudiera constar en su curriculum. De hecho tenía un muy fuerte apetito sexual pero en un dormitorio y con todo bajo control. Dios, estoy en problemas, pensó. Mientras miraba a bella ya estaba planeando su próxima movida para tener a ese ratoncito en la misma posición pero en un ambiente absolutamente controlado.

—Bien, vamos —dijo ed y la soltó.

isabella lo miró, ed sabía que ella buscaba recuperarse, igual que él. Que buscaba algo que diera claridad a su pensamiento.

—Mi… mi auto… está enfrente—. bella se dio vueltas buscando recordar como caminar.

ed la siguió con una enorme sonrisa y una incómoda erección hasta que vio a bella junto a su auto. No había modo en el que entrara en… eso. Eso era un pequeño y coqueto automóvil MINI de color rojo cereza.

—Olvídalo bella, iremos en mi camioneta. isabella lo miró desconcertada. —¿Por… qué?

—¿Acaso crees que puedo entrar ahí?

isabella lo miró, miró el coche y comprendió que efectivamente no habría posibilidad alguna de que entrara.

—Está bien. Iré en mi auto y puede… seguirme en el suyo_. Fue la sugerencia de bella, su voz tenía el tono de recién salida de las sábanas, ronca y sugerente pero también contestaria.

—No. Yo iré e "mi" auto y "tú" irás conmigo. —Le dijo ed señalándola.

—No… —la voz de bella no era muy segura— no voy a llegar a la universidad con un perfecto desconocido para que todo el mundo me pregunte quién eres.

—¿Perfecto? —La sonrisa brillaba en sus ojos.

Imbécil. Perfecto imbécil —se amonestó bella. —Iré en mi auto… puede seguirme—. isabella tomó coraje y se dirigió hacia su auto.

edward miró el pequeño coche durante un largo minuto. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su camioneta 4X4. Maldita sea, hija de puta ¿Cómo mierdas puedes ser inmune? No sólo no lo sabía, tampoco existía nadie a quién preguntarle.


	4. Chapter 4

Hacia tres horas que esperaba a Bella. Se había sentado en el aula, a una orilla cerca de la puerta de entrada, casi enfrente de la clase. No le había sido difícil convencer a todo aquel que lo miraba que era una enorme, verde y exuberante planta.

bella lo observaba desde su asiento. Cuando lo vio ubicarse allí, en el mismo salón de clases, sentarse, estirar sus largas piernas enfundadas en un caro pantalón de vestir y cruzar sus brazos estirando la parte superior de un traje evidente hecho a medida, los colores subieron a su cara y no la abandonaron más.

¿Cómo era posible que nadie dijese nada, qué nadie le prestase atención? Todos sus sentidos y su atención estaban enfocados en ese nombre que la miraba cómo si nada más existiese. Maldito sinvergüenza, lo hace a propósito. No sólo estaba roja, le dolían los senos, inexplicablemente hinchados. Estaba molesta y se sentía molesta, mojada, incómoda, Maldito sinvergüenza. Seguro lo hacía por vengarse, ¿qué culpa debía sentir si su auto era perfecto para ella? Y esa manía de darle órdenes. ¿Quién se pensaba que era, su padre?

La relación con su padre nunca había sido muy buena. No descreía de su amor por ella, sólo de su capacidad de demostrarlo. Las órdenes en su padre encubrían el afecto que sentía por ella. Le encantaba saber que ella estaba dónde podía controlarla. Pero esto no era la cara visible de un carácter despótico, sino la necesidad de saber que estaba segura. Esta incapacidad de manifestar sus sentimientos con órdenes y control había sido la pared que siempre se había interpuesto entre ellos, aún desde antes de la muerte de su madre.

Eso sólo lo había agudizado. Ahora su padre la ponía bajo la palma de otro hombre controlador, y si bien necesitaba ser protegida de ninguna manera permitiría que le dieran órdenes. Y ahora esto, era el colmo, ¿Cómo escuchar una clase cuando él sólo la miraba?

El timbre la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Recogió sus útiles, se levantó y salió. Pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

Edd la siguió y cuando la vio entrar en grupo a la cafetería se ubicó donde podía observarla y se quedó, mortificándola una vez más.

Ella se sentó junto a un grupo bastante bullicioso, que no desentonaba con el resto de la cafetería. Allí, en el grupo, bella se veía diferente, más segura, más confiada. Departía con todos y a todos sonreía con dulzura y paciencia. edd notó que a él no le había dado ninguna sonrisa desde que lo había conocido. Y recordarlo le agradó menos que ver lo amable que era con todos esos estúpidos niños de mamá, menos con él. Señor prepotente le había dicho. ¿Él era prepotente? Nada más alejado de la realidad. Solo había establecido ciertos límites a la gente que la rodeaba. Límites por otra parte que evidentemente necesitaba. Su trabajo era cuidarla. Sólo eso.

Edd no sacaba sus ojos de ella. Desde que se había sentado, había hablado por teléfono dos veces con su hermanos y seguía allí, mirándola, memorizando el tono exacto de su piel, un suave y cremoso dorado, su largo cabello castaño, que no era tan castaño, con esos extraños mechones rojizos, marrones, oscuros, claros, dorados; lacio y pesado, constantemente caía ocultando para su disgusto sus voluptuosos senos.

Sus senos no eran grandes, ni tampoco chicos, sólo perfectos. Insolentemente erguidos pidiendo su atención. Atención que se moría por brindar.

En esos momentos Bella podía sentir su mirada, sus pezones se habían convertido en duros guijarros bajo el delgado vestido. Al menos su pelo podía ocultarlos. La avergonzaría profundamente que todos la miraran y vieran sus pezones completamente excitados por eso estúpido, mandón, engreído y prepotente bastardo que bien podría vigilarla oculto. Pero, no, había decidido hacerle el día insoportable comportándose como un neardenthal.

Le sorprendía que no la hubiera agarrado de los pelos y arrastrado para mantenerla segura en su casa. Además, ¿desde cuándo un guardaespaldas la vigilaba delante de todos? y ¿cómo es que nadie se sorprendía de ver a un desconocido de ese tamaño y aspecto? Parecía que nadie lo veía. Increíble.

Ella no podía sacárselo de encima y nadie lo veía. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Miró a la gente de seguridad, ni siquiera parecían darse de cuenta de su presencia. Por dios ese hombre gritaba "peligroso" sólo con verlo.

Al menos pronto terminaría el día, un toque de timbre y todos salieron al pasillo, que los llevaría a sus aulas. Isabella ni siquiera lo miró, bueno si lo miró, pero solo para quedarse con la boca abierta, el maldito se movía hacia ella y parecía Moisés abriendo las aguas del Mar Rojo, todos se hacían intuitivamente a un lado haciéndole paso. bella no podía cerrar su boca del asombro. Edward avanzó y se paró frente a ella. Y la miró. Y bella en lo único que pudo pensar fue en que se derretía. Su cuerpo parecía electrizado, demasiado sensible, demasiado… ¿excitado? Edd se acercó más y su ronca voz le dijo:

—Ven aquí, bella.

Ella pudo leer sus intenciones como si las hubiera escrito en las paredes de la cafetería. Vio sus ojos, esperando que ella avanzara hacia él, que se enredara en él. Lo vio alargando la mano para sacar su cabellera de sus pechos y dejar a la vista sus excitados pezones.

—¡Ven aquí! —repitió con fuerza.

Eso la despertó, la hizo consciente de donde estaban, en el medio de la cafetería, mientras todo el mundo pasaba sin verlos. bella se dio media vuelta y salió hacia su clase. Necesita alejarse de ese espantoso manipulador.

Edward quedó allí, parado, buscando entender qué había pasado. La había sentido, sabía que estaba excitada, sus sentidos con claridad le habían mostrado cuánto lo deseaba, si sus erguidos pezones no fueran suficiente señal; si ella hubiera aceptado su sugestión podría tenerla sobre esa mesa sin que nadie siquiera lo hubiera notado.

Una hora y media después la última clase terminó, bella supo que debería pedir los apuntes, no había escuchado nada, y había escrito cualquier cosa. Todo por ese asno prepotente que sólo se había sentado allí a mirarla, mirarla y mirarla… mientras ella se sentía… se sentía… mojada… y molesta, ¿cómo era posible que su vagina pulsara?. Estaba tan enojada que solo quería llegar a su casa, bañarse y alejarse de ese patán asqueroso y controlador.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Isabella se levantó y sin siquiera esperarlo se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento en busca de su auto.

Edd la siguió de cerca, nadie osó meterse en su camino, solo la siguió a unos pocos pasos detrás. Al llegar al exterior Edd extendió sus sentidos, el viento no le trajo peligro, pero si inquietud. Edd vigiló y no observó nada sospechoso. Sin embargo todos sus sentidos estaban alertas. Así que permitió a Isabella caminar hacia su cucaracha. Se veía algo molesta y temblorosa

El viento le había traído su olor y sabía que estaba enojada con él por como se había comportado. Edward se sonrió a sí mismo, había disfrutado vigilarla. Ni siquiera tenía que haberlo hecho. Podría haber quedado con la misma gente de seguridad, algunos consejos a bella, que no seguiría, y haber vuelto a buscarla. Pero hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de molestar a alguien, el pequeño ratoncito, parecía estar a punto de convertirse en una leoncita feroz, y una muy, muy excitada.

Saber que la ponía caliente hace mucho al ego de un hombre. Demonios, él también lo estaba y agradecía que sus habilidades pudieran impedir que los demás vieran su bragueta a punto de reventar sus pantalones. Estar sentado mirándola por más de cuatro horas no había sido fácil.

Verla rodeado por una parvada de gansos imberbes que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad de tocarla, demonios, nadie debería tocar su cabello.

Cuando la vio entrar a su autito y encenderlo, el viento se arremolinó a su lado y se lo dijo, algo no está bien, intuición, instinto o habilidad, no importaba. Supo que era así, algo no está bien. Gritó mientras comenzaba a correr para acercarse a ella .

—¡Bella! —en ese mismo momento un grupo de ruidosos estudiantes se retiraban en sus motos de grandes cilindradas del estacionamiento. Su grito se perdió en el ruido. Cuando vio arrancar a bella, corrió hasta su camioneta y salió tras ella.

El sector dedicado a estacionamiento era enorme. edd detrás de bella ignoró la calzada y se adelantó cruzando con su camioneta por la zona peatonal, tocando intermitentemente la bocina. El enorme vehículo no tuvo dificultades en cruzar a través de los canteros con flores y el pequeño borde. Un grupo de alumnas se corrió evitando ser atropelladas. Ese acto le permitió acercarse a bella mucho más.

Le tocó bocina —Frena bella, ¡Frena!, ¡maldita sea!

Cuando isabella sintió los bocinazos, miró por su espejo retrovisor para ver el auto de Edd cruzar el área peatonal, en dirección a ella, y supo instantáneamente que algo no estaba bien, inmediatamente respondió frenando. Apretó los frenos y nada pasó. Lo intentó varias veces y nada.

Supo que no debía salir de los límites del estacionamiento de la universidad que a esa hora comenzaba a tener algo de movimiento con la finalización de las clases de ese día. Así que con la misma velocidad que llevaba, que no era mucha considerando que acababa de encender el auto, vio delante de sí que su carril se terminaba y decidió mantenerse en él.

Girar cuando se terminó el carril se convirtió en un acto de supervivencia. Sabía que debía mantenerse en las sendas y no salir, por lo tanto tenía que doblar para continuar dentro del estacionamiento, la velocidad la llevó a exigir el volante.

El cochecito se inclinó hacia su izquierda como si anduviera en dos ruedas pero logró mantenerse erguido. Isabella vio al instante la camioneta de ed ponerse a su lado. bella lo miró de reojo, y le grito

-¡No tengo frenos¡.

Enfocándose en guiar en medio de algunos pocos estudiantes que caminaban a sus autos, tocó la bocina. Dos jóvenes cargadas de libros cruzaban justo delante de bella. Para evitar atropellarlas giró hacia la senda peatonal, una pequeña franja de césped con pequeños canteros de flores. La cruzó.

El autito se tambaleó y corcoveó. Los ruidos de los golpes asustaron a bella pero se aferró al volante con fuerza y logró pasar del otro lado, esta vez girar y mantenerse en la nueva senda de tránsito fue difícil, el auto se bamboleó hacia un costado pero se estabilizó.

Evidentemente cruzar los canteros había dañado algo en el pequeño vehículo, el auto pareció quebrarse y el ruido que hizo aturdió bella. Rezó por que se detuviera, o se rompiera o cualquier cosa que parara el auto.

Cuando levantó la vista buscando a edd de nuevo lo vio adelantándose a su auto y colocándose frente a ella. Ese enorme armatoste no la dejaba ver, por un segundo presintió que moriría estampada en él antes de parar. bella lo tocó y el golpe la llevó a chocar su estómago contra el volante. La bolsa de aire se abrió ante ella y casi sin aire, levantó su cabeza para sacarla de la misma y ésta se movió de atrás hacia adelante con el primer golpe, como el chicoteó de un látigo.

Dedicó un segundo un pensamiento al cinturón de seguridad. El segundo golpe, la encontró más preparada, y esta vez ya no se separó del auto de ed.

El chirrido de las ruedas era insoportable, el olor a llantas quemadas se unió a los ruidos de los autos y los latidos del corazón de bella. Su cabeza latigaba de un lado a otro pero sentía como el automóvil frenaba.

Agradecía que Edward tuviera un auto tan grande y fuerte. Evidentemente la iba frenando. Con un espantoso chirriar de hierros y llantas el pequeño auto por fin se detuvo.

Edward abrió la puerta de su camioneta y se bajó. Corrió hacia bella e intentó abrir la puerta. Bella se veía blanca y asustada. Edd buscó algo en la bota y arremetió contra la bolsa de aire luego metió los brazos por la ventanilla al ver que la puerta se había trabado, se introduzco hasta llegar al broche del cinturón y lo abrió. Podía sentir en su rostro los jadeos sin aire de bella. Cuando lo desabrochó, la tomó de las axilas y la sacó con cuidado por la ventanilla. Cuando la sacó intentó ponerla de pie y bella incapaz de sostenerse aflojó sus piernas. Sabía que Edd la sostendría. Y eso hizo.

Edd se agachó la tomó de las rodillas y la levantó, la sentía tan pequeña en sus brazos.

—Casi… casi… las atropello, casi… pude… matarlas… —repetía bella en sus brazos apretándose contra su cuerpo.

edd jamás deseó tanto el poder de su voz como en ese momento, quería calmarla, necesitaba calmarla.

—Shh, ratoncito. Ya pasó. No les hiciste nada. Míralas, bella, mira—. Bella sacó su cabeza del pecho de Edd para mirar a las asustadas jóvenes a su lado. Estaban al igual que ella agitadas y temblorosas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó una de ellas.

Bella solo sollozaba intentando calmarse. El toque apacible y calmo de Edward la rodeaba. Se sintió segura en sus brazos y como siempre que la tocaba algo mareada. Su olor, masculino, una mezcla de tierra y océano, la envolvió en una burbuja protectora. Por un segundo sólo deseó cerrar los ojos y perderse en el capullo protector de su cuerpo. Los gritos de las jóvenes a su lado la sacaron de su nube.

—¿Bella estás bien? —le preguntó una de ellas.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó la otra.

—¿Están bien? —Preguntó bella con voz temblorosa.

—Sí —dijeron a dúo.

Bella las miró y le pidió a Edd —¿Puedes bajarme?

—No.

—Bájame, por favor. —le dijo en un susurró sobre su oreja— Estoy bien, no me avergüences.

Edward ni siquiera le contestó miró a las jóvenes y con su mejor voz les dijo:

— La señorita Swan está bien, algo temblorosa pero la llevaré a un centro asistencial para que la observen. Tranquilícense, ustedes también están bien, solo algo asustadas pero ya todo pasó.

-¿entendieron?

—Por supuesto —dijo una.

—Claro que sí —contestó la otra.

Bella la miró mientras Edd la alejaba de ellos.

—¡Bájame Cullen! _le dijo con una voz entre autoritaria, temerosa y suplicante. ed ni se dignó a considerarlo.

—No creo que siquiera puedas sostenerte en pie —le dijo ed mientras la llevaba hacia su vehículo.

—Yo… —bella se calló, de qué valía hablar. Ya había abierto la puerta y la sentaba al lado del acompañante.

Cuando la sentó Edd respiró y se extendió hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales buscando peligro, sintió que nadie acechaba. Rodeó la camioneta. Subió y arrancó

Una vez que su camioneta arrancó, maniobró con ella hasta lograr despegarse del autito de bella. Luego tomó su celular y marcó. Esperó que le respondieran con el motor encendido y en el lugar

—¿Sí? —contestaron por el altavoz.

—Jasper, alguien averió los frenos del auto de Isabella Swan.

—¿Está bien?

Edd la miró, sus enormes ojos estaban fijos en su rostro.

—Sí, está bien.

—¿Cómo demonios dejaste que se movilizara en su auto?_ interrogó Jasper.

—Ella… se negó.

Un espacio de silencio siguió a su respuesta.

—¿Qué mierda dijiste…? ¿Se negó? —la voz de Jasper reflejaba sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Así es. Se negó.

—¿Cómo qué se negó? Mierda, es imposible, nadie se niega.

—Jasper, no tengo tiempo para esto. Te necesito en el estacionamiento de la universidad, ocúpate del auto de bella. Me la estoy llevando.

—¿Dónde vas? _preguntó Jasper

—A su casa, Emmet ya debe haber terminado.

—Estoy en camino.

Edd cortó y miró a bella mi pequeño ratoncito asustado, pensó. —Todo está bien bella, Tranquilízate _le dijo preocupado por la palidez en su rostro. Las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas no ayudaron a su humor, ni tampoco ver como apretaba sus manos una contra la otra.

—Pude matarlas —dijo en un susurro—, pude matarlas…

—Pero no lo hiciste. Ellas están bien y tú estás bien. _En realidad bella era lo único que le preocupaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la cara de Bella. Edd no supo qué hacer. No estaba muy acostumbrado a las lágrimas femeninas, supuso que ella necesitaba consuelo después de lo que había pasado, entonces buscó dónde detenerse. Miró por dónde iban transitando y dio una vuelta a la derecha saliendo de una de las avenidas principales. Sabía que por esa calle daría a una especie de Callejón que sólo ocupaban algunos drogadictos y borrachos de noche, así que enfiló hacia él y se detuvo. Se dio vuelta y la atrajo a la llorosa bella hacia sí.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ale74:**_

_**Me agrada que te haya gustado, y aquí está el cap q pediste.**_

_**Valery1:**_

_**Gracias hermosa por tu mensaje y aquí seguimos con el cap siafrutalo.**_

_**Andrea 16 de Cullen:**_

_**No hermosa, no me molesta como ya te había dicho por pm, me alegro que lea haya gustado y que corrijan mis errores**_

_**DISFRUTEN XOXO**_

—Ven aquí, ratoncito.

Bella estaba tan desolada que sólo lo miró, Edd se adelantó y se corrió del lado del conductor colocándose en el asiento del medio. Se ladeó y la izó a su regazo. Bella se apretó contra su pecho mientras las manos de Edd comenzaron a acariciarla y consolarla.

—Shh, bella, todo está bien ratoncito, todo está bien —Edd comenzó a poner delicados besos en su cabeza, tomó con sus grandes manos, las suyas entre las dos, y las beso, luego la soltó y las levantó hasta tomar su carita. Sus dedos limpiaron las lágrimas de su rostro.

Cuando bella lo miró, Edd bajó su cabeza y la besó.

Bella solo atinó a abrir su boca ante el tibio y consolador contacto de los labios y de la lengua de ed. Lo dejó entrar como un remolino sin freno. Su sabor se imprimió en ella y supo que se volvería adicta. Su olor la reconfortaba, alejándola del miedo, del espanto de casi haber quitado dos vidas. Y la colmaba. Edd parecía una roca a la cual era posible asirse. Esa calma desapareció cuando sintió que Edd dio rienda suelta a un hambre tan voraz que por un segundo sintió que sería incapaz de colmarlo. Los suaves gemidos de Edd hicieron desaparecer el miedo de bella.

Edd se sentía borracho, mareado, hambriento, muy hambriento, de su sabor, de su calor, de repente la boca de bella parecía ser el lugar más perfecto del mundo, su calor y sus dulces gemidos, lo llenaron de gozo. La deseaba, aquí, ahora, con una fuerza que jamás había sentido. Ni siquiera pareció importarle el lugar donde estaban, sólo su furiosa hambre por ella. Edd levantó una de sus manos hasta sus pechos, la frágil tela de su vestido no pareció ser barrera para sus dedos. Sus senos no eran muy grandes sólo del tamaño perfecto, como si hubiesen sido hechos para él. Su pezón se había endurecido bajo su toque convirtiéndose en un pequeño y duro botón que empujaba con fuerza contra su palma. Parecía latir y llamarlo. Y Edd respondió a su llamada rápidamente. Desprendió los botones de su delantera y su mano se apoderó de su seno con la misma voracidad con que la besaba. El aire se volvió denso a su derredor. Cuando sus dedos tomaron su pezón, el fuerte quejido de bella lo volvió loco.

Soltó sus labios y bajó al tenso botón, enrojecido después de haberlo apretado, con su mano recogió su seno e irguió un poco más, adelantándolo hacia su hambrienta boca. Cuando el pezón llenó su boca, nada más existió, por un segundo sólo lo sintió chuparla, con fuerza, con ansias, con absoluta concentración, como si fuera la única cosa en el universo que tuviera sentido para él. Y bella comprendió que para ella era exactamente igual.

Bella solo gemía y buscaba acercarse más, como si fuera posible, estaba completamente pegada a él. Los sonidos de succión se mezclaban con sus jadeos y gemidos. Bella abrió sus ojos en su nube de placer. Verlo mamar ruidosamente le quitó el resto de cordura que le quedaba, si había tenido alguna desde el mismo momento en que la había sentado en su regazo.

Edward bajó sus manos hacia el ruedo de su delgado vestido, y comenzó un lento acariciar hacia arriba por sus delgados muslos, subiendo más y más su vestido, rozando con su ásperos dedos su pierna. Un rápido recorrido y tan lerdo a la vez. Edd desesperaba por tenerla desnuda en sus brazos, sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos y allí estaba maldiciendo su suerte.

La caricias, que sabía subían hacia dónde esperaba con desesperante ansia, los sonidos de succión de su boca y sus propios gemidos llevaron a bella a un estado de efervescencia que la cegó a todo lo que no fuera este enorme hombre asumiendo el total y completo control de su cuerpo y sus sentidos

Cuando los dedos de Edd llegaron hasta sus bragas Bella creyó percibir el sonido del delicado encaje siendo rasgado. Y no le importó.

Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba poseerla. Edd dejó su enrojecido pezón, miró su cara completamente absorta en su placer, manipuló su cuerpo, la izó y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Sentada en su regazo, con las piernas abiertas ante él.

Bella solo fue consciente del calor de sus ojos, no de que ya no tenía bragas, ni tampoco de que la pechera de su vestido estaba completamente abierta bajo sus ojos. Sus senos se sentían pesados

Bajo su mirada. Edd la rodeó con sus manos, sujetando su vestido, levantándolo, pasando sus manos, grandes y fuertes por sus nalgas. Manos que se detuvieron allí, la agarraron y la atrajeron decididamente sobre su polla aún apretada bajo su bragueta.

Edd se tomó un segundo para mirarla. Su vestido estaba desprendido, sus pezones se erguían descaradamente frente a él. Sus piernas desnudas estaban abiertas casi completamente, sus propios muslos, gruesos y fuertes la mantenían así. De repente bajó su vista hacia su coño. Mojado, rosado, tan… tan mojado… una de sus manos dejo la taza de su nalga y subió inconscientemente hacia él. Un dedo avanzó y recorrió sus labios vaginales con todo el tiempo del mundo, de adelante hacia atrás para luego volver y una vez más. Para luego detenerse un segundo e introducirse en ella mientras la palma de su mano esta vez ahuecaba el montículo de su sexo. Lo introdujo, hasta el fondo, y lo sacó, para luego volver a hacerlo, una y otra vez hasta que los gemidos de bella lo trajeron a la realidad. Sacó el dedo, mantuvo sus ojos en los suyos y lo llevó a su boca, delante de ella.

Mientras bella lo miraba entre soñolienta y perdida, lo chupó. Chupó el húmedo roció que su calor había provocado en ella. Bella jamás había visto a un hombre hacer esto, su corazón retomó sus latidos, y el ruido y el ritmo fueron ensordecedores. Solo lo miró, aguantando la respiración, solo consciente de su boca subiendo y bajando sobre su dedo hasta dejarlo limpio. Bella dio un fuerte respingo que fue nada más que un recordatorio de que debía seguir respirando, Edd levantó su cabeza bajó su mano a sus costados y volvió a posarla sobre sus nalgas, bella se estremeció cuando sus dedos húmedos mojaron las mejillas de su culo.

— ¡Libérame! —La voz de Edd era ronca, casi desconocida, oscura—, ¡libérame bella! —le ordenó. Bella lo miró y cuando comprendió lo que le pedía se dirigió al botón, lo desprendió y luego abrió el cierre de su bragueta y lo bajó — ¡Sácala!

Bella metió sus pequeños dedos y atrapó la enorme verga que pugnaba por liberarse, inmediatamente se irguió hasta casi su ombligo. Bella miró la enorme cabeza rojiza, en su ojo una perla de líquido parecía llamarla. Bella no se opuso, bajó su mano y un dedo delicadamente tomó la gota y la llevó a sus labios, su sabor la sorprendió. Tierra y océano. Jamás había sentido el sabor de un hombre. Mientras su boca chupaba levantó sus ojos hacia ed.

Edd parecía incapaz de llevar aire a sus pulmones, así que la levantó, la izó tomándola del culo. Las rodillas de bella se apoyaron en el asiento, y cuando Edd se dio cuenta, la soltó, tomó su polla con su mano, y la dirigió hacia el centro de bella, colocándose en su entrada miró a bella y le dijo:

—Tómame —Su voz fue un viento oscuro, salvaje, indomable que arrastró a bella a un viaje sin retorno.

Bella obedeció y bajó sobre él. Lentamente. Intentando ajustarse a su grosor. Ella lo atrapó en su cuerpo, lo recibió centímetro por centímetro. Edd miraba su rostro. Bella había cerrado sus ojos y su cara reflejaba absoluta concentración. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras la polla de Edd entraba lentamente hasta que se sintió completamente asentada. Edd estaba quieto, solo su respiración irregular parecía ser la única manifestación de vida. Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Allí estaba enfocado en ella, sus oscuros ojos parecían insondables pozos y en ese instante todo su universo se centró en esa cálida oscuridad.

Edd respiró y la izó elevándola para dejarla caer iniciando una fricción que hizo a bella cerrar sus ojos ante la aturdidora oleada de placer que la recorrió de arriba abajo. Bella solo pudo levantar sus manos, y posarla sobre sus hombros para iniciar la cabalgata más increíble de su vida.

Dentro de la camioneta los vidrios polarizados los mantenían aislados del mundo. Solo sus gemidos intensificándose a medida que el ritmo de bella crecía. En esa posición cada embate de Edd raspaba su clítoris, bella intentaba asir su mente a algo, aferrarse antes de dejarse llevar por esa increíble sensación que parecía nacer en su coño y extenderse como un huracán por todo su cuerpo. Pero el huracán, ganó, la arrasó, la arrastró hacia un lugar en el que jamás

Había estado. Bella creyó por un segundo que moriría y ni siquiera lo lamentó. El intenso placer explotó en su cuerpo dejándola sin fuerzas, completamente perdida. Sólo pudo caer sobre el cuerpo de Edd mientras sentía que la tomaba de sus nalgas y la izaba sobre su asta una y otra y otra vez, para explotar dentro de ella en un orgasmo poderoso. Bella sintió como en un sueño su semen derramándose con fuerza dentro suyo, chorro tras chorro, mientras su cabeza apoyada en su pecho recogía el galopante desborde de sus latidos.

Edd apenas podía respirar. Acaba de tener el orgasmo más fuerte que jamás hubiera tenido. De repente fue consciente de dónde estaban y de bella aún sobre su pene intentando al igual que él conseguir algo de respiración. Dejó pasar los minutos, mientras ambos se reponían. Bella era una muñeca desmadejada en sus brazos. Quieta. Inmóvil. Sólo la sentía respirar.

Levantó sus manos y la tomó de sus brazos intentando levantarla de su cuerpo, irguiéndola.

—bella, ratoncito, ¿estás bien?.. -bella pareció salir de un trance.

— ¿Qué… qué me pasó? —Preguntó con una vocecita cristalina,

— ¿Qué te pasó? Qué… nos pasó, dirás mejor. —Edd hablaba con dificultad, su cuerpo aún temblaba.

Cuando bella lo miró a los ojos. Se aliento volvió a cortarse. — ¡Tus… tus ojos!

— ¿Qué tienen mis ojos? —Le preguntó sorprendido.

—Parecen… parecen quemar, brillan… brillan… como fuego. —bella lo miró e intentó alejarse de él, se movió hacia su lado de la ventanilla, pero Edd aún estaba dentro suyo y se lo impidió. La sujetó manteniéndola donde estaba. Edd bajó la vista.

— ¡Suéltame Edd, por favor!

Cuando los ojos de Edd volvieron a enfocarse en ella, ya no tenían ese brillo, sólo su oscuro color natural, brillaban, pero de otra manera. Ahora bella no estaba muy segura de lo que había visto. Nunca había oído de algo así, pero tampoco jamás había sentido algo así. Tal solo había sido parte de la más extraña sensación que alguna vez hubiera sentido. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un orgasmo? ¡Dios, acaba de tener su primer orgasmo! Y había sido tan potente que hasta le había provocado alucinaciones. ¡Un orgasmo! Así que después de todo ya no era frígida. De ningún modo podría ser considerada, o llamada, frígida, mucho menos después de aceptar que por un instante indefinido, creyó que había muerto quemada en sus brazos.

Mientras su cabeza pensaba a mil, su pequeño forcejeó, solo había logrado que nuevamente Edd se pusiera duro. Bella lo miró asustada.

—No… no puedes querer… —su balbuceo sólo provocó una sonrisa endemoniada en los ojos de Edd,

—Parece que si… ratoncito. Parece que sí. —Edd colocó sus manos bajo sus nalgas, y volvió a subirla. Bella inspiró con fuerza y acompañó su movimiento con sus pechos, que subieron y bajaron tan lentamente como la iba penetrando. La sonrisa de Edd se amplió. Dios, estaba listo para una segunda sesión cuando ni siquiera se había repuesto de la primera. Ver a bella intentando respirar, mordiendo su labio inferior ante el placer de sentir todo el largo de su polla lo elevó directamente al más alto nivel de lujuria en cuestión de segundos.

La miró y la vio mientras la bajaba sobre su pene. La cara de bella reflejaba su placer, sus ojos se enfocaron en los suyos para luego cerrarse y dejarse llevar por el ritmo de Edward.

Toda la fortaleza de Edd se enfocó en sus brazos, bella estaba demasiada pérdida en su placer para colaborar. No duraría mucho, no cuando el placer era tan intenso. Cuando bella gritó Edd perdió su cordura y se corrió.

Cuando recobró el sentido, Edd comprendió que ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Bella parecía desmayada en sus brazos. La levantó para salir de ella y a medida que la levantaba sus jugos combinados dejaban caer delgados hilos entre sus muslos, bella estaba dormida así que la izó de su cuerpo con cuidado, la colocó a su lado y la miró.

El vestido de bella estaba arrugado en su cintura y su cuerpo se había aflojado hasta apoyarse en la puerta, su cabeza se acomodó sobre el respaldar del asiento y sus largas piernas desnudas, dejaban ver su sexo, mojado con sus jugos y su semen. Su coño se veía adorablemente enrojecido, un hilo de nacarado semen se había instalado en el interior de sus muslos. Edd estiró la mano para bajar su falda pero se detuvo, una sonrisa traviesa cambio su cara. Era feliz, inexplicablemente feliz, y había olvidado cuando se había sentido así.

La miró dormir y con renuencia tomó el dobladillo de su falda y la bajó sobre sus piernas. Luego miró sus senos. Levantó los dedos y con bastante pesar abotonó su delantera pero no todos los botones, sólo los suficientes como para seguir apreciando la belleza de esos pálidos globos asomarse casi impúdicamente.

Se miró a sí mismo, jamás en su vida había hecho el amor en un auto, nunca. Demasiado espontáneo. No condecía con su carácter. Jamás había sido un adolescente despreocupado como para intentarlo en un auto. Y aquí estaba regresando su polla a sus confines mirando la cosa más bella que hubiera visto dormida a su lado. Estaba en problemas.

Claro que estaba en problemas, los golpes en la ventanilla del lado del conductor, lo sacaron de la nube de satisfacción sexual en la que se encontraba inmerso, por un segundo Edd no supo qué pasaba y por el sobresalto de bella, ella tampoco lo sabía.

Los golpes la hicieron reaccionar para encontrarse con una mujer policía mirándola a través del vidrio polarizado. ¡Y ella estaba casi desnuda y despatarrada en el amplio asiento de una camioneta!

Se irguió inmediatamente intentando poner algo de orden en su ropa mientras sentía el zumbido que indicaba que Edd estaba bajando el vidrio polarizado para hablar con la agente.

— ¡Espera, maldito sea! —le dijo intentando abrochar su pechera. Cuando lo miró se encontró con los ojos de la mujer fijos en los suyos. Sabía de qué color estaba porque su cara ardía.

—Buenas tardes, oficial, hermoso día ¿no cree? —dijo el imbécil como si no pasara nada.

—Bastante bueno, señor, —dijo la mujer mirando de ella hacia Edward—. ¿Conoce la pena por exhibición obscena en lugar público, supongo? ¿No está algo mayorcito?, hay hoteles muy buenos cerca.

La sonrisa de Edd fue enceguecedora y su voz pareció enturbiarse.

—La verdad, señora, solo estábamos mirando un mapa ya que no conocemos el lugar. Nada más...-bella lo miró como si le hubieran salido cuernos en la frente, cómo podía decirle algo tan burdo, ahora los arrestarían.

— ¿Y qué dirección busca señor? —dijo para sorpresa de bella la mujer.

—Avenida Avertton.

—Pues deberá volver a la carretera principal, tres calles más atrás, y estará en ella. ¿Qué número busca?..- bella no salía de su asombro, al igual que todos esta mujer respondía como si realmente creyese lo que Edward le decía. ¿Qué era eso?

—1129 —Fue la rápida respuesta de Edward.

—Aproximadamente unas diez cuadras más arriba. _dijo la mujer con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Gracias oficial, ha sido usted muy amable.

—Para servirlo —dijo la mujer, miró a ambos con su enorme sonrisa, la saludó y se dio vuelta dejándolos solos. Bella aún no podía cerrar su boca.

LAS HISTORIA NO ES MIA, YO SOLO LA ADAPTO AL MUNDO DE TWILIGHT,

Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER…. YA QUISIERA QUE FUERAN MIOS JAJAJJAJAJ


	6. Chapter 6

_Solo quiero agradecerle a mi Nueva Beta: Valeria Lezcano que me ayudo a corregir y arreglar mejor los capítulos para que quedaran bien, hermosa muchas gracias por ayudarme sin tu ayuda no quedarían tan bien como lo están jajajajjajaja -gracias hermosa._

_Bueno por compensación por no haber subido capitulo el miércoles pasado les subo dos capítulos el día de hoy._

_Disfrútenlo. XOXO _

_CAPÍTULO CINCO _

El regreso fue silencioso. Bella iba enfurecida. _¡Casi la habían detenido por exhibición obscena! ¡A ella! ¡Inconcebible!_ Y toda la culpa la tenía ese burdo armatoste a su lado. Y el imbécil sonreía como el idiota que era. Total, había sido a ella a quien la policía había encontrado semidesnuda. _¡Jamás se lo perdonaría! _Al menos podría haberla cubierto. Ella se había dormido ¡cielo santo! Había tenido sexo salvaje en una camioneta. _¿Sexo salvaje?_ Bueno, de qué otra manera podría llamarse a algo que te dejaba completamente inconsciente. La culpa total y absoluta era del imbécil, algo tenía, algo que la volvía débil cuando la tocaba y _¿qué era eso? ¿Cómo lo hacía? _

— ¿Cómo lo haces? _preguntó Bella con fuerza, por primera vez su tono no indicaba titubeo alguno.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Manejar así a la gente, primero newton, las chicas que casi atropello, la policía. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—No lo sé. —Edward le dirigió una mirada sincera—. No lo sé. Supongo que es algo genético. Sucede con todos los miembros de la familia desde hace generaciones.

— ¿No lo sabes?

—No. Y ahora…

— ¿Y ahora qué…? —preguntó Bella mirándolo.

Edd estuvo a punto de decírselo. En todas las generaciones de Cullen, jamás había oído de alguien inmune a su especial habilidad. Jamás nadie había desistido de una orden de un Cullen. Hasta ahora.

—Supongo que es sólo una habilidad.

— ¿Cómo funciona lo de tu… cuerpo? —Preguntó Bella algo avergonzada y una vez más su voz era débil e inseguro.

Edd la miró sin comprender— ¿Mi cuerpo?

Bella enrojeció— Ya sabes… eso… _dijo casi en un susurro mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice.

La atención de Edward se concentró en Bella. — ¿Qué con mi cuerpo?

Absurdamente avergonzada Bella deseo haber llegado a su casa, desesperadamente miró por dónde conducía Edd y tuvo la enorme fortuna de ver que estaban a solo un par de cuadras de su Edificio, respiró fuerte, como juntando fuerzas para acabar con el tema que evidentemente la abochornaba.

—Nada. No tiene importancia. Llegamos, mira. —Bella jamás se había sentido más feliz de llegar a su casa.

—Hablaremos de esto Bella. No acabará así ratoncito _le dijo mirándola de costado con una sonrisa casi felina en su rostro.

El corazón de Bella saltó, conociéndolo sabía que no lo dejaría pasar y no se sentía con ánimos como para seguir con el tema. De ninguna manera ella reconocería ante él que sospechaba que había algo en su cuerpo que con sólo tocarla y ella se derretía. _¡Ni con torturas lo haría! _Así que ya podía ir borrando esa sonrisa depredadora de su rostro porque de ella no saldría una sola palabra más sobre el tema.

Edward maniobró para estacionar y en cuanto detuvo la camioneta, Bella hizo el intento de bajarse. Edd la sostuvo con firmeza del brazo. —Ni se te ocurra bajar hasta que no te lo diga.

Edd se bajó y mientras rodeaba la camioneta expandió sus sentidos. Nada anormal. Y nadie en la playa de estacionamiento tampoco. Cuando llegó al otro lado Bella ya estaba bajando. Mientras iba bajando iba mirando a sus costados, sin siquiera saber qué buscaba. Pero algo pasó. Sus piernas no la sostuvieron y casi cayó. Edd la sostuvo contra su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa socarrona le dijo:

— ¿Demasiado sexo, ratoncito?

Bella lo miró y la antigua furia y la vergüenza regresaron a ella.

— **¡Suéltame…** _en un acto de inconmensurable valor agregó bien fuerte esta vez**_: ¡Imbécil!** — pero mientras lo decía, Bella podía sentir como el traidor de su cuerpo respondía al de Edward. La ya conocida sensación de mareo y debilidad amenazó con vencerla y lo hubiera logrado si Edd no hubiera hecho lo que le pidió.

— Sólo es resultado de los nervios que… por **"tu"** culpa pasé_. Dijo en un tono igualmente vehemente. Jamás había insultado a nadie, jamás había casi matado a alguien. _¡Jamás había tenido un orgasmo!_ Demasiados cambios en su vida para tener tiempo a cuidar sus palabras.

Cuando la soltó Bella afirmó su espalda contra la camioneta, juntó su orgullo y lo miró desafiante. La sonrisa de Edd la hizo sentir gelatina. Edd interpretó su mirada como de profunda impaciencia. Sin dejar caer su sonrisa, se hizo un lado para dejarla pasar.

Cuando el energúmeno se movió, Bella rogó poder tener fuerzas para sostenerse y comenzó a caminar. Demasiado sexo. El imbécil tiene razón. _Su vagina latía de solo recordarse montada en esa increíble polla, larga, gruesa, y tan caliente… Dios, ¿hacía… cuántos años… tres… o cuatro que no tenía sexo? No era que lo hubiera extrañado, pero de algo si estaba segura, no había sido como éste. _Todavía podía sentir a su cuerpo temblando y sus piernas ni siquiera la sostenían. Y el señor Pomposo tenía en su cara esa horrible sonrisa. _¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué era el señor Irresistible?_ Bella llegó al escritorio de Mike y cuando éste la vio se adelanto con una sonrisa

—Señorita Swan. ¿Cómo está usted?

Bella lo miro, giró para observar al imbécil que seguía sonriendo como el idiota que era, puso sus ojos en blanco, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor sin contestarle.

La cara de Newton quedó desconsolada, miró a Edd, que levantó sus manos hacia arriba, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, y vocalizó sin sonido _**"¡mujeres!"**_ La siguió hacia el ascensor, mientras miraba a su alrededor, no había percibido nada extraño así que se confió a sus instintos.

La sonrisa de Edd no abandonó su cara ni un instante y el enojo de Bella tampoco. Cuando el ascensor paró en su piso, ni siquiera se movió ¿para qué? Lo dejó hacer su trabajo. Cuando buscó las llaves de su casa, Edward se adelantó y tocó la puerta, tres golpes rápidos.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Emmet Cullen. Los miró desde la puerta, primero a Bella y luego a Edward. La cara de enojo de Bella lo sorprendió, no sabía qué la había molestado, pero la cara de su hermano reflejaba la más absoluta felicidad que le hubiera visto antes. Nunca lo había visto así, una sonrisa que iba de su boca a sus ojos. Brillaba.

Emmet se dio vuelta nuevamente sobre Bella y comprendió lo que había pasado. Sus labios estaban hinchados, su cabello no se encontraba en orden su ropa parecía arrugada, ni siquiera traía los libros que se había llevado. Bella entendió su mirada y un furioso rojo cubrió su cara.

Emmet se compadeció de ella y su rostro se dirigió nuevamente al de Edd. El muy sinvergüenza, simplemente amplió su sonrisa, y empujó con su mano la espalda de Bella para que entrara. Bella lo hizo y sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró su puerta con un golpe. El golpe fue ensordecedor, probablemente debió remecerla. El sonido en el silencioso departamento hizo que Emmet saltara.

— ¿Cómo era eso de las reglas de trato con las clientas? —le preguntó a Edward. La sonrisa de Edd no abandonó su cara.

— ¿Qué le hiciste, además de follártela? _Insistió Emmet.

La cara de Edd se puso seria. —Emmet…

— Lo sé, lo sé, no es mi problema. Pero me sorprendes —Emmet lo miró con absoluta seriedad—. Jamás te había visto comportarte así. Y ella… no puedo creer que no podamos sugestionarla. No he dejado de pensar en ello desde esta mañana. Y ahora apareces con ella, con ese aspecto de fui-follada-a fondo- cuando si hay una regla que jamás has roto en los últimos cinco años es la de involucrarte con una clienta. ¡Qué demonios! Hoy todo parece entreverado. Y supongo que deberás lidiar con ello. El departamento está seguro —dijo acercándose hacia donde estaba su campera y tomándola.

—, Jasper me llamó, quiere que verifique algo que halló en su auto. Las especificaciones están sobre la mesa, —. Las señaló con un ademán y salió.

Edward se acercó a la mesa, tomo las indicaciones, las leyó, y las volvió a dejar donde estaban. Se dio vuelta buscando algo que beber. Cuando vio el pequeño bar adosado a una pared del otro lado, se dirigió hacia él, se sirvió un trago y lo bebió de golpe.

Todo está entreverado. Era verdad, ni siquiera se reconocía, desde que la había visto había roto muchas reglas que él mismo había puesto. Había hecho de guardaespaldas, cuando jamás lo hacía, ese era el trabajo de Jasper. Se había quedado mirando toda la mañana a Bella en clases, sabiendo que la estaba incomodando y sin siquiera sentir la más mínima culpa. Había disfrutado hacerlo. Era tan hermosa, su piel, su cabello, la larga sombra de sus pestañas.

Parecía tan pequeña y frágil y a la vez tan fuerte. Tal vez su padre no había sido el mejor padre del mundo y ella había terminado odiando a los controladores pero en realidad solo había templado su espíritu. Era fuerte e increíblemente apasionada. Aún resonaban en sus oídos sus gemidos y sus grititos mientras la follaba. Fuego, pasión. No podía recordar a una mujer responderle de la manera en que ella lo había hecho. Se había entregado absolutamente a su pasión, perdido en ella. Y había sido recíproco. Su olor, su sabor, lo habían vuelto loco. Sentirse apretado por su dulce coño lo había hecho volar, ni siquiera había sentido a la policía.

De repente cayó de la nube de satisfacción en la que se encontraba.

_Podrían haber sido atacados, ¡podría haber muerto!_ Edd sintió un frío correr por su espalda. Haberse perdido en su cuerpo podría haber costado la vida de Bella, y la suya propia. Si la policía no hubiera sido legítima, quizás ambos estarían muertos. La angustia de la posibilidad quebró su respiración. Su garganta se cerró. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de Bella.

Bella había cerrado la puerta con toda la rabia que sentía. Él maldito imbécil le estaba contando a su hermano como la estúpida mujercita había caído en sus brazos con solo tocarla. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así? ¿Tener sexo en la calle? Dios jamás se lo perdonaría así como tampoco jamás olvidaría la cara de la policía.

Habrá pensado que soy una prostituta, por dios. Debió parecérselo. Casi desnuda. Había estado firmemente plantada en esa enorme polla. Dios ella pudo verla, pudo ver como sus piernas tenían rastros de su semen. De repente como en un sueño imaginó al imbécil retirándose de su cuerpo, sin preocuparse si debía limpiarla o no. _¡Qué vergüenza!_ Su coño, había estado enrojecido, hinchado, rebosando de sus jugos combinados, que habían corrido como un río los ojos de cualquiera que estuviera allí parado mirando.

Una imagen de la cabina con vidrios polarizados no hizo nada por mejorar su ánimo. No importaba que el Señor Prepotente la hubiera convencido de que no había visto nada, ella la había visto. Y lo había sentido. Profundamente introducido en ella, y esa fue… una sensación que jamás olvidaría. No era frígida, no lo era. Por un segundo en sus brazos había pensado que moriría de sólo sentir su caliente verga empujando, intentando dilatarla para acomodar su tamaño en su canal.

Había sido glorioso. Había sido desafortunado. Inoportuno, una pésima decisión, ¿cómo había podido permitirle todas esas libertades sin siquiera oponerse? Era esa cosa, esa que hacía que cada vez que la tocaba no la dejaba pensar. Esa cosa que la hacía sentir débil y deseosa y… completamente rendida a sus pies. Pero no volvería a pasar, No… La puerta se abrió. Así que inmediatamente saltó de la cama y se preparó para defenderse.

Cuando Edd entró la vio saltar de la cama. Todo su cabello, se movió con la violencia de su saltó. Su respiración era agitada, sus pechos subiendo y bajando pusieron erecto a Edd en un segundo. La sangre se agolpó en su polla con la misma violencia con que Bella lo miraba.

Bella, estaba temblando, después de todo lo pasado sentir abrirse la puerta de su cuarto con toda violencia solo había servido para entrar en estado de pánico. Ese enorme hombre la mataría. Su corazón empezó a latir desordenadamente.

Edd se movió hacia ella, respirando agitado. Y mientras lo hacía sólo podía pensar en que podía haberla perdido. Su pantalón parecía a punto romperse, el bulto era tan grande que Bella no pudo dejar de notarlo. Edd miró a Bella con la vista fija en su entrepierna y simplemente bajó sus manos, desprendió sus pantalones, y bajó su bragueta.

Bella solo pudo mirar esa enorme erección, oscura y venosa ser liberada de sus confines, y de repente sintió su boca seca y supo lo que debía hacer. Bella caminó dos pasos hacia él y se arrodilló frente su bragueta. Su polla se erguía en un tamaño imposible, llegando hasta su ombligo.

— **¡Tómala!** _le dijo en un tono mezcla de suplica, orden y ruego. Desde la primera vez que había visto esa foto había soñado con ella, tal cual estaba, arrodillada frente a él, con su polla entre las manos y a breves centímetros de su boca. Así que espero. Jamás había puesto tanta energía en una palabra como en su "_Tómala"_ y por primera vez con Bella, sintió que hacía efecto, Bella lo miró hacia arriba, estiró su mano hasta su pene y lo bajó desde su ombligo para ponerlo frente a su boca.

Apenas lo tocó lo sintió corcovear con inusitada fuerza y se le soltó. Así que regresó nuevamente su mano y lo tomó, ayudándose con la otra. En cuanto ambas manos la sostuvieron, sintió que Edd gemía, y lo miró. Edd había cerrado sus ojos y erguía su cabeza, completamente inmóvil. Como si esperara, como si estuviera esperándola. Bella bajó la vista a su polla y vio en su punta una gota de nacarado semen, así que aceptó su invitación y acercó su boca, la abrió, grande, muy grande, pues esa era la única forma que podría meter la cabeza del pene en ella, y lo sorbió. Su sabor oscuramente salado, la sobrecogió.

Su firme chupada hizo a Edd gemir nuevamente y moverse hacia ella. Sus grandes manos la tomaron de su cabeza. Por un segundo Bella pensó que Edd la retiraría pero no fue así. Edward sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, y comenzó a dirigirla. Un ritmo lento, muy lento.

—Chupa, ratoncito, chupa. —decía entre gemidos. Y eso hizo.

Era imposible que toda esa carne entrara en su boca así que mantuvo sus dos manos, aferrándola, sosteniéndola firme, mientras su boca chupaba, con toda la fuerza que era capaz, lo que podía de ella.

Los gemidos fuertes y ásperos de Edd, la fuerza casi incontenida de sus manos sobre su cabeza, llevaron a Bella a levantar sus ojos hacia su rostro. Edd la estaba mirando, sus ojos se veían… brillantes… Si. Brillaban… Pero sus ojos se cerraron, y lo único que Bella pudo hacer, fue acoplarse al ritmo cada vez más fuerte de Edd. Por un segundo temió ahogarse, pensó que no podría alcanzar y seguir el ritmo impuesto, pero de pronto un violento chorro de semen salió de su miembro, y ella tragó, tragó y tragó, una y otra vez, hasta que nada más salió de él.

Mientras su corazón corría a una velocidad ensordecedora, Bella vio los brillantes ojos de Edd abrirse mientras todo su cuerpo parecía convulsionar. Y ella se corrió, con fuerza, sus jugos inundaron su coño desnudo, fluyeron con tanta fuerza como Edd había eyaculado en su boca. Por un segundo su rostro reflejó su duda, _¿Dios es que se había orinado?,_ Su duda llegó al embotado cerebro de Edd, que se agachó hacia ella, abrazándola, buscando su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa ratoncito? ¿Te asusté?..- Bella, lo miró, se sentía avergonzada.

—No lo sé—. Miró hacia abajo, entre sus piernas. Edd la miró, no sabía que le pasaba pero si que algo le preocupaba.

— ¿Qué pasa, ratoncito, dímelo?

— ¿Me… me hice pis?..- Edd miró hacia abajo entre sus piernas, y vio deslizarse entre ellas los jugos de su corrida. Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su cara con la comprensión.

—No ratoncito, sólo has eyaculado _dijo Edd con la voz entrecortada, mezcla del violento orgasmo y el increíble reconocimiento de lo que en verdad había pasado.

La satisfacción de su cuerpo se unió a la satisfacción de su mente al comprender que ella había eyaculado solo dándole placer. Sabía que su boca sería su gloria.

— ¿Eyaculado? Pero… eso hacen los hombres… nosotras…

—Ustedes también, ratoncito, no es común pero lo hacen. Eres increíble ¿lo sabes? Completamente increíble. Ven aquí.

Edward se puso de pie, la alzó y se dirigió con ella al baño. La depósito en la alfombra sobre el suelo, y abrió la ducha de agua caliente. Y comenzó a desnudarla. Levantó su vestido y lo sacó por su cabeza. Ella estaba desnuda debajo de él, así que lo tiró hacia un costado y la miró.

Bella se veía algo desorientada, aún no podía entender que le había pasado pero su cuerpo aún temblaba. Nunca había tenido ni dado sexo oral a nadie. Dios, acababa de dar sexo oral, ¡ella! había hecho algo que jamás en sus más locas fantasías había pensado realizar. Si el sexo no le gustaba, el sexo oral sobrepasaba su más loca imaginación de algo horriblemente asqueroso. ¡Y él había eyaculado! ¡En su boca! Para que alguien jamás pensó siquiera en hacerlo, lo habría…

— ¿Lo hice bien? —le preguntó a Edd, sin siquiera pensar en lo que le estaba preguntando. El tono de su voz reflejaba la misma languidez post coito que la había llevado a quedarse dormida en la camioneta. Edd solo la levantó, la besó profundamente en la boca mientras la metía en la ducha.

—Si lo haces mejor, vas a matarme._ La sonrisa de Bella, le dijo que había sido la respuesta perfecta.

— ¿Crees que podrás sostenerte bajo la ducha unos segundos mientras me desvisto? —le preguntó sosteniéndola alejada del agua que ya había comenzado a llenar el baño con su vapor.

— ¿Desvestirte? —de repente su voz ya no parecía tan adormilada.

—No creo que sea una buena idea meterme a la ducha con ropa. —dijo eso y se miró a sí mismo. Su polla semi-erguida sobresalía de entre su bragueta abierta.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron enormes. Jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, al menos con ese magnífico cuerpo, y en su propia ducha. Antes de decir una sola palabra más, Edd se había quitado la camisa de traje que llevaba y bajado los pantalones. No usa ropa interior. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron aún más grandes, mientras lo veía deshacerse de lo que tenía puesto y meterse a la ducha con ella, se le acercó y la abrazó.

—Ven aquí ratoncito habilidoso, vamos bañarte antes de que te duermas parada.

¿Dormirse? Ella no se dormiría, no si podía recrear su vista de esa manera. Estaba magníficamente construido. Y si una chica tiene ante sí, un espécimen altamente dotado, de hombros anchos, una cintura delgada, con un increíblemente grueso y largo pene, muslos con músculos altamente definidos, todo recubierto por un magnífico tono dorado y el negro cabello rozando sus hombros solo puede pensar en tomar el jabón y dedicarse a una tarea en la que se supone la mujer tiene un doctorado natural: _lavar._

Eso hizo Bella, comenzó a pasar el jabón en suaves círculos, primero fue su pecho, una lenta enjabonada que se extendió de ese abdomen completamente marcado a su espalda, sus amplios bíceps, y luego volver al frente, cuando comenzó a bajar sobre sus rodillas, el Señor Prepotente decidió detenerla. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Edd la tenía muy clara, ésta era una inmejorable oportunidad de averiguar algunas cosas así que le quitó el jabón de las manos, y comenzó una lenta exploración de su cuerpo, cuando no quedó nada de él sin lavar, dirigió sus manos entre sus piernas, sus dedos, grandes y callosos se introdujeron entre sus labios vaginales, suavemente, lavando cada pliegue en ellos, para luego meter un dedo dentro de ella, su gemido le indicó que era una buena decisión, así que se arrodilló, puso su propia espalda bajo el agua que caía de la ducha y se enfocó con todos sus sentidos en lamer y morder.

Alternativamente. Su clítoris, su boca y su lengua establecieron un ritmo y se atuvieron a él: una lenta recorrida por su raya, chupando, reuniendo sus jugos y recolectándolos para luego sorberlos, pellizcarla con sus labios y después subir hasta su hinchado clítoris, para detenerse allí, alternando chupadas y pequeños mordiscos que la tuvieron jadeando y corriéndose en cuestión de segundos.

Un fuerte orgasmo que casi la derriba sobre la bañera. Solo sus fuertes brazos la detuvieron. Así que se puso de pie, cerró la ducha, tomó uno de los blancos toallones colgados, la rodeó con él y la sacó alzada. Luego se sentó con ella en el inodoro y la secó. Secó su pelo, apretando, escurriendo el agua, para tomar una toalla y refregar su cuero cabelludo con fuerza.

Bella no volvió a abrir la boca, parecía una muñeca dormida entre sus brazos. Cuando la tuvo completamente seca, se levantó con ella en brazos la llevó hacia la cama. Con una mano abrió las sábanas y la metió en ella. La tapó, arropándola como a una niña. Besó su frente y se dirigió nuevamente al baño. Tenía que secarse, vestirse y hacer algunas averiguaciones.


	7. Chapter 7

Agradezco a mi Beta_**: Valeria Lezcano**_, gracias por tu Ayuda hermosa.

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Cuando el leve golpe sonó en la puerta, Edward abrió sin preguntar ni mirar quién era. Sabía que era su hermano Jasper.

Jasper no venía solo. Dos hombres lo acompañaban. Uno era alto, rubio, de elegante traje gris oscuro, camisa gris perla, corbata en furioso rosa y todo el aspecto, engañoso por cierto, de ser más un modelo que un guardaespaldas. El otro era un hombre muy grande, de barba, pelo largo y por su atuendo solo podría decirse que era a un motociclista. Su ropa no lo desmentía: vaqueros, tachas y cuero por todos lados, tatuajes de motociclista, y ese andar cansino de un motociclista.

Jasper parecía una mezcla de los dos, de pantalones vaqueros, de esos muy caros, una remera blanca, probablemente de mangas cortas y una campera de cuero de motociclista, anteojos oscuros y una sonrisa en un rostro afable y juguetón. En la mano traía una mochila que parecía bastante pesada.

—Hola hermanito. Te traje refuerzos—. Los tres pasaron y se dirigieron directamente hacia el único lugar dónde había sillas: la mesa del comedor. Cada uno buscó una posición y se sentó. Edd cerró la puerta y los acompañó.

Jasper abrió la mochila que había puesto sobre la mesa y entregó a su hermano una laptop — ¿Es la que querías?

—Exacto—. Mientras Edward la abría, miraba y volvía a guardar en la mochila en que Jasper la había traído observó como la mira de Jasper recorría el lugar.

—Estilo desnudo. Interesante decoración. Supongo que desde que entraron ya tres veces no tiene muchas ganas de redecorar.

—No lo sé. Pero eso va a cambiar. Necesito que te ocupes de cuidarla. He decidido algunas cosas que no puedo hacer desde aquí.

—Vullturi y Yorkie se quedarán con ella.

Edward los conocía desde que iniciaron la empresa, eran los mejores y sabía que podía confiar en ellos. Los miró y cabeceó.

—Ya no tiene auto, así que si se moviliza usen uno de la compañía.

—Mandaré por uno. Y con respecto a su auto… -dijo Jasper en un tono bastante expeditivo.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué con su auto? _preguntó Edd.

Jasper dirigió una mirada apreciativa a los dos hombres y luego hizo un curioso gesto con sus cejas, las alzó como pensando qué decir o cómo decirlo.

—Las cosas vienen más pesadas, que un simple corte de frenos, Edd. Tuvo… No. Tuvieron mucha suerte, habían colocado un explosivo, que no explotó por milagro. Tenía el cronómetro defectuoso. Lo habían preparado para que el primer golpe explotara. Creo que cuando la chica…

—Bella—. Dijo Edd, mientras su mente intentaba captar completamente la información de Jasper. Jasper lo miró extrañado Edd parecía ausente y jamás parecía ausente, así que asintió y continuó.

—Como decía, cuando Bella pasó por entre el cantero de flores, el cordón de separación debió golpear con la bomba y en vez de explotar congeló el cronómetro, ese les salvó la vida. Si te hubieras puesto delante suyo ante el primer choque ambos… —Un elocuente gesto de manos abriéndose en abanico en el aire, fue suficiente para que Edward se estremeciera.

Eso decidió algunas cosas en su mente. De repente el Edd incierto dio paso al Edd que tomaba el control de todas las variables, su mente corría sorprendentemente en un plan de acción que lo incluía a él, a sus hermanos, al señor Swan y a su Bella. Por un segundo dejó de respirar. Sí. _"Su Bella",_ ya no habían dudas en su mente.

—Nada de auto. Ella no sale. Así que armen campamento. –Vullturi y Yorkie solo asintieron.

— ¿Qué harás? —preguntó Jasper.

—Buscaré al responsable. No me quedaré esperando que la suerte acompañe a Bella.

— ¿Bella, eh? —La sonrisa llenó la cara de Jasper—. Emmet me contó algunas cositas… ¿así qué es una belleza?

Edd lo miró como siempre, esperando que algún día tuviera el suficiente sentido común como para decir el comentario adecuado. Y como esperarlo era inútil, se puso de pie con la portátil.

—Iré al laboratorio, necesito saber algunas cosas. Muchachos… no quiero a la señorita Swan fuera de este departamento. Tengo algunas teorías que debo confirmar así que probablemente regresaré mañana. Quedan a cargo.

_Antes si puedo. Quiero dormir con Bella, pensó. _Se puso de pie y salió del comedor. Detrás suyo Jasper lo siguió. Cuando llegó a la puerta se dio vuelta y le dijo:

—Pasaré a cambiarme y seguiré viaje al laboratorio. Cuida de ella Jasper.

— ¿Y qué dice Emmet de que es inmune? —le susurró Jasper mientras Edd pasaba por la puerta.

—Lo es. Y no sé por qué. Que no la dejen salir Jasper. Diga lo que diga. Tiende a salirse con el suya.

La sonrisa de Jasper se amplió. — ¿Te recuerda a alguien, no?- Edward sonrió.

—Por supuesto, a ti.

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de Edd, Jasper se dirigió a su gente, en ese momento sonó su celular así que mientras iba caminando lo abría.

— ¿Jasper?—dijo la voz oscura de Renne.

—Hola mi amor imposible, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Más respeto mocoso, tengo una llamada de Masen tiene algunas respuestas sobre la bomba que te interesará conocer.

—Gracias Renne. Voy saliendo.

Si alguien sabía dónde se podía hacer una bomba de esas características ese era Anthony Masen. Miró a su gente desde dónde estaba.

—Volveré en cuanto pueda. Ella no sale—. A veces olvidaba lo sutil del poder de su voz. En cuanto terminó la oración supo que sus hombres no dejarían salir a Bella ni aún con un incendio. Así que se dio patadas mentales por ello—. Excepto un caso de suma urgencia. Sean criteriosos. ¿De acuerdo?.._ Vullturi afirmó.

Jasper se dio medio vuelta y salió del departamento.

Cuando Bella despertó estaba en su cama. Desnuda y no tenia ni idea de qué hora era. Miró a su alrededor, las ventanas estaban corridas así que no podía ver la luz del día. Por un momento intentó recordar cómo había llegado a la cama y lo único que vino a su mente fue Edd arrodillado ante ella, con su cabeza metida entre sus piernas y su lengua chupándola. De solo recordarla se sintió humedecer.

Apretó sus piernas y protestó ante su obvia respuesta. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna señal suya pero no había ninguna, evidentemente había dormido sola. _¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Qué había en el cerebro de ese hombre?_, jamás hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Buscó energías de algún lado y sacó las mantas para levantarse. Cada músculo de su cuerpo protestó. Sentía su coño enternecido y altamente sensible.

Juntando fuerzas se sentó con más que un quejido, cuando logró mantenerse sentada en la cama, buscó algo con que taparse, no había nada cerca, así que se levantó, con otra serie de quejidos, y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha para despertar y comenzar a ordenar su vida. Miró el reloj, las 8:00 de la mañana, había dormido varias horas seguidas.

Mientras el chorro de agua caliente caía sobre ella, Bella sintió una tonelada de culpa cubrirla igual que el agua, y junto a ella otras cuantas de vergüenza. Había tenido sexo. _¡Sexo! Dos veces. ¡Dos veces!_ En una camioneta. Casi la habían arrestado por indecente, no solo eso, se había jurado que ese hombre no la volvería a tocar y solo tuvo que abrir la puerta para ordenarle, _¡ordenarle! una sesión de sexo oral… y ella… ella… Dios, ella había… ¿eyaculado?_

De repente el aire dejó de fluir a sus pulmones y cerebro, no tenía protección, ese bastardo, arrogante, prepotente y controlador la había tomado sin condones_, ¡sin condones!_ Y si estaba embarazada, embarazada de un completo desconocido… De repente las náuseas la cubrieron. Su estómago y lo que había en él, se doblaron y vomitó. La magnitud de lo que había pasado en los dos últimos dos días la golpeó como un tren de carga. Dejó que su estomago se vaciara, de todas maneras no había mucho en él, Apoyó la manos en la pared para sostenerse, puso su cabeza bajo el agua buscando algo de calma dentro suyo y dejó que los minutos corrieran.

Cuando se sintió mejor, cerró el agua. Había tomado algunas decisiones y eso incluía: nada de sexo con el Señor Inconsciente, nunca más. Y no solo sexo, no podía dejar que la tocara, cuando lo hacía ella perdía la cabeza, o debería decir las bragas; compraría esas cajas de detección de embarazo y las tendría a mano, y lo sacaría de su departamento. _¡Ahora! Sería lo primero. Si no estaba allí, no había posibilidad alguna de hacer esa cosa que hacía con su cuerpo. ¿Y si estaba embarazada? _Bueno, eso mejor ni pensarlo. De todos modos eso sería… no mejor no pensarlo.

Con las decisiones tomadas, se secó, se vistió y salió a la lucha. Sólo que el cuadro que encontró no era lo esperado.

Alguien había puesto almohadas, las almohadas del cuarto que usaba su padre cuando solía quedarse, sobre unas mantas, en el suelo, frente al televisor de pantalla plana. Y sobre ellas un enorme motociclista, al que jamás había visto, reía a carcajadas con una serie de TV.

A su lado un modelo de portada, seguramente enrollaba las mangas de una camisa acompañando las risotadas del energúmeno vestido de cuero.

— **¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y dónde está Cullen? ¿Y qué hacen en mi casa?** —todo esto salió a borbotones de su boca y bastante fuerte, por cierto, Bella mismo se sorprendió, vaya, muchas cosas estaban cambiando en ella. El modelo de portada se puso de pie. Se adelantó hacia ella con la mano extendida y le dijo:

—Vullturi, señorita Swan, soy Demetri Vullturi, y él es mi compañero Erick Yorkie, somos sus guardaespaldas. ._Mientras ella extendía inconscientemente su mano, el modelo, se la estrechó, sin dejar de hablar.

—Edd Cullen la dejó a cargo de su hermano Jasper, nuestro jefe su seguridad, el señor Cullen, Jasper, vendrá en cualquier momento; y se nos dijo que no podía salir del departamento así que como estaríamos mucho tiempo, decidimos ponernos cómodos, por eso Yorkie investigó y buscó algunas almohadas, no tiene sillones así que las sacamos…

Bella dejó de oírlo, el maldito se había ido_, ¿la había derivado a su hermano? ¡Por qué le sorprendía! _Todos los hombres son iguales, una vez que tienen sexo, se borran, se van_. ¡Se había ido! ¿Cómo que se había ido? ¿Cuándo? ¿Anoche? ¿Hoy temprano? ¿Ayer apenas la dejó?_ Bella sintió que le faltaba el aire, y de alguna manera su súbita palidez fue advertida por Vullturi y Yorkie que como un solo hombre se dirigieron a sostenerla.

Bella no podía creerlo. Esos dos hombres la habían levantado en el aire y la habían colocado en una silla. Uno de ellos había ido hasta el barcito en el cuarto y le trajo un vaso, en su estado de estupor Bella tomó un largo trago, que la hizo ahogarse y escupir, su cara tomó un furioso tono rojo, y uno de los hombres golpeó su espalda de manera que la llevó hacia delante. No cayó al suelo porque el otro hombre la sostuvo.

Después de toser tratando de recuperar al menos su dignidad, Bella los alejó mirándolos, furiosa.

— **¡Un momento! ¡Déjenme ya!** —su voz se elevó en un grito. Los hombres la miraban consternados, parecían no poder explicarse que había pasado desde que ella había aparecido. Pero Bella también estaba consternada, jamás en su vida había gritado a nadie, y ahora lo había hecho, dos veces, _¡dos y a completos desconocidos! _

—Lo siento señorita Swan, disculpe, no quise golpearla solo… _Bella lo detuvo con una mano.

—Espere. Y usted también —le dijo al otro hombre que hizo un amague de disculpa.

—Esperen. Esperen aquí. ._Bella se dio media vuelta, entró a su cuarto y se puso a llorar.

Los hombres la oían desde afuera y se miraban preocupados. Unos cuantos minutos después el llanto se convirtió en sollozos, y un buen rato más tarde, ya no sintieron nada. Los hombres se quEddaron sentados a la mesa del comedor. Esperaban verla aparecer. Cuando no lo hizo supusieron que se habría dormido A la hora del almuerzo, hicieron suficiente ruido como para despertarla. Una hora. Dos horas. Tres horas más tarde ya no sabían que hacer.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Jasper? —Preguntó Vullturi

—No lo sé.

— ¿Y si nos cercioramos que está bien? ¿Qué crees que la puso mal?

—Ni idea. No creo que porque le desacomodamos las almohadas haya hecho este escándalo ¿no te parece? — la voz de Yorkie transmitía todo su desconcierto.

—No. No lo creo. ¿Pero si no fue eso, qué fue?

—Cerciorémonos de que está bien, y luego hablamos con Jasper —Yorkie se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Bella. Se paró frente a ella, y golpeó, suavemente.

— ¿Señorita Swan? —Nadie le contestó—. ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Está usted bien?.._ Esta vez golpeó un poco más fuerte. Elevando decididamente el tono de voz.

— ¿Señorita Bella?

Cuando nadie respondió abrió la puerta, Vullturi y él entraron para encontrar el cuarto vacío. Yorkie avanzó hasta la puerta del baño, la golpeó suavemente llamándola, pero la puerta cedió suavemente, ella no estaba ahí.

Vullturi se dio vuelta, y empezó un recorrido de toda la casa. Al encontrarse de nuevo con Yorkie, hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su elegante pantalón de vestir y marcó el número de Jasper. Estaban en problemas.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo XOXO.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

CAPÍTULO SIETE

Edd se había instalado desde el día anterior para trabajar con CharlieT. Swan. No lo había dejado dormir. Pero había conseguido una buena pista. Había encontrado el hilo después de un millón de preguntas y cuando Swan le había dicho que todos sus problemas habían comenzado aproximadamente después de que su empresa fue sometida a una auditoria para determinar su exacto valor. Su estudio había recibido una oferta formal de compra, y le había llamado la atención la oferta ofrecida.

No que fuera demasiado bajo, en ese momento le había parecido bien. Pero había planteado la idea en su cabeza: necesitaba conocer el valor real, eso había determinado la auditoria y ahí comenzaron sus problemas. El estudio contable que había contratado para hacerlo se había incendiado. Por lo que los resultados nunca los había visto.

Para Swan esto había sido una infausta coincidencia, para Edd la posible punta de un ovillo. Había comenzado por ahí. Y sus instintos, una vez más no habían fallado. Chemical Laboratory, una de las empresas de la competencia, tenía dentro de su plantilla de asociados a Eleazar Denaly, contador principal de Hale y Asociados, estudio dedicado a Auditorias industriales. Durante los últimos cinco años, Denaly había ido ascendiendo dentro de Chemical, llegando a ser uno de los miembros de la Presidencia.

Demasiada coincidencia. La empresa que valuó los laboratorios de Swan, tenía un miembro de la junta principal de accionista. Para Edward las cosas eran muy claras. Chemical había recibido de primera mano un informe completo de los avances de las patentes de Swan, sus posibilidades de ingresos a futuro. No eran los competidores que no querían la nueva droga en venta. Querían la empresa, completa, y al no poder comprarla habían empezado a hacer de la vida de Swan un infierno con el único objetivo de que se deshiciera de ella.

La oferta inicial de compra, hecha años antes, era buena, justa y no era impensado considerar que de venderla como pretendían, Charlie T. Swan acudiría a ellos. Edward había pasado las últimas horas absolutamente concentrado en seguir la trama en su portátil. Con todos los datos en la mano era tiempo de ver a Denaly. En cuanto lo tuviera enfrente él le diría toda la verdad. Una enorme y cansada sonrisa iluminó su cara. Estaba a punto de hacerle pagar al bastardo lo que podría haberle hecho a su mujer.

_¿Su mujer? ¿Desde cuándo Bella era "su mujer"? Quizás desde que descubrió que era "su Bella"._ En realidad no le importaba la respuesta, lo era. Comenzó a guardar todos sus datos y se dio vuelta para ver a Swan conversar de una manera sospechosa en su celular.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a Swan. El tono de su voz no dejaba dudas de cuál debía ser la respuesta: la verdad.

—Bella. Me acaban de llamar, ellos tienen a Bella. Si no les entrego la investigación de…

En ese momento el celular de Edward interrumpió a Swan y lo atendió. Cuando el identificador de llamadas dijo Jasper, supo que lo que Swan acababa de decir era verdad.

— ¿Qué mierda pasó con Bella? _preguntó en un tono urgente e imperativo.

—No lo sé. No saben cómo salió…ni cuándo. Pero recién se acaban de dar cuenta. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Está contigo?...

—No. Pero acaban de llamar a Swan para avisarle que la tienen. Te necesito, llama a Emmet. Jasper, si a ella le pasa algo…

Edward colgo, y miró a Swan. Había acabado su llamada y todavía tenía el teléfono abierto.

—Dígame exactamente que le dijeron._ La orden en la voz de Edd ni siquiera fue disimulada. Swan lo miró, cabeceó afirmativamente y le dijo:

—_**Swan, te lo dijimos de muchas maneras hijo de puta, pero no eres muy rápido para entender. Tenemos a tu hija así que deberemos reunirnos. Te estaré llamando en quince minutos, no se lo digas a nadie. Si lo haces ella muere, ¿está claro?**_

Quince minutos, eso le daba muy poco tiempo. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el de Emmet.

— ¿Emmet?

—Ya estamos en camino.

—Cambio de dirección, quiero que vayas hasta Avenida Harmereck 2340, allí vive Eleazar Denaly, creo que el hijo de puta ese es parte de esto. En quince minutos llamarán, no creo que realmente quieran la patente, no es tan simple. Me parece que quieren todo el paquete, empresa y patentes actuales y futuras. Que Jasper me encuentre aquí. Tú mira qué sabe ese Denaly.

—La única manera de tenerlo todo, sería haciendo desaparecer a Swan y a su…

—Lo sé. Por eso necesito a Jasper, lo harán ir hasta ellos pero antes lo harán recorrer toda la ciudad asegurándose que nadie lo sigue. Mantenme informado.

—Te llamó —le dijo Emmet y le cortó. _Swan a su lado había empalidecido considerablemente.

— ¿Quieren mi empresa? Tienen a Bella, dicen que van a mata…

El nudo en el estómago de Edd se apretó más. —No lo harán, nadie lastimará a Bella. Esperaremos la llamada. Tengo un plan.

Bella había llorado hasta agotarse de lágrimas. Se dio vueltas en la cama y miró el techo. El maldito la había dejado. Podría estar embarazada y aún así la había dejado. Pues pondría remedio a ello.

Así que se levantó, buscó su cartera, miró si tenía las llaves del auto. _¡El auto!_ Ya no tenía auto. Tendría que tomar un taxi, iría directamente a su oficina y le diría unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas que era ella la que lo dejaba que había tomado esa decisión, y que esperaba que si ya estaba embarazada se hiciera cargo.

Con esa resolución se paró frente a la puerta. No podría salir por la puerta de adelante, el modelo y el motociclista estaban allí, así que tenía que idear algún plan. Miró su balcón y recordó la vez que se quedó encerrada como había saltado desde su balcón al de su vecina. Se había jurado no volver a hacerlo porque no era tan fácil pero era una medida desesperada.

Abrió con cuidado su balcón, colgó su cartera atravesando su cuerpo y pasó sus piernas por encima. Si se resbalaba podría caer, nueve pisos más abajo, pero ya lo había hecho y no había caído, _¿por qué lo haría ahora?_ Con mucho cuidado se dejó caer colgando hasta que pudo apoyar la punta de sus pies en la baranda del piso de abajo. Solo debía agarrarse con fuerza de la moldura en la pared y con mucho cuidado asentar sus dos pies sobre la baranda del balcón de su vecina en el piso de abajo.

La posición en que estaba no era cómoda, aferrada con una mano a la moldura a su derecha mientras su brazo izquierdo se extendía buscando equilibrio. Una vez que sus pies se posaran sobre la barandilla de abajo podría equilibrarse soltar la moldura y bajar, al menos la barandilla no era muy pequeña y agradecía sus años infantiles de gimnasta.

Para saltar de un balcón al otro, necesitaba mucha concentración, cuando pudo poner ambos pies sobre el borde del balcón de abajo lo demás fue fácil. Suavemente se tiró hacia adentro, en un salto elegante. La ventana de Sue estaba abierta, pero lo mismo la llamó, no quería matarla de un susto.

— ¡Sue! Soy yo, Bella, me quedé encerrada de nuevo..._Sue apareció secándose las manos, evidentemente la había encontrado lavando los restos del desayuno. Sorprendida, en cuanto la vio, su rostro se llenó de preocupación.

— ¿No habíamos quedado que la próxima vez me llamarías por teléfono y no harías el numerito de saltar por el balcón? —le dijo en un tono sermonero.

—Lo siento, Sue. Pero algo pasa a mi teléfono. No te preocupes estoy bien. No volverá a pasar. Haré varias copias y las dejaré adentro.

Sue no salía de su asombro. Y así se lo hizo saber moviendo negativamente su cabeza muchas veces. Abrió la puerta del balcón y la dejó pasar. Una sola mirada a su cara le dijo que había estado llorando, seguramente se había asustado de sentirse encerrada. Viviendo sola podía imaginar perfectamente que nadie se diese cuenta de tu ausencia. La primera vez que Bella se había dejado caer en su balcón. Habían tenido largas charlas sobre el tema. El hecho de vivir sola las había acercado bastante. Cuando vio la cara de preocupación de Bella le sonrió.

—Vamos, amiga, pasa y tómate un café. ¿Desayunaste? No. Bueno aún quedan café y tostadas. Además no puede ser tan malo el quedarse encerrada, y menos que te haya hecho llorar.

Bella odiaba mentir así que pasó decidida a tomarse un café y contarle a Sue todo lo que le pasaba. Al desayuno llegó casi el mediodía y Bella aún conversaba con Sue. Sue la escuchó desde el principio. Mientras su cara pasaba por todos los tonos de la sorpresa.

— ¿En su camioneta? ¿A pleno día? ¡Vaya! Imagino que debe ser todo un espectáculo si hiciste eso..._ Las lágrimas de Bella volvieron.

—El muy cerdo me dejó a cargo de su hermano y se fue.

—No entiendo. ¿Acaso no habías decidido que no tendrías nada que ver con él?

—Lo hice..._ Sue levantó sus manos y sus cejas como diciendo ¿Y…?

— ¿Qué tal si estoy embarazada?

— ¿Que tal si no le importa que estés embarazada? ¿Qué tal si para él solo fuiste un divertido revolcón y nada más? _la sensata voz de Sue hizo lagrimear de nuevo a Bella.

—No… lo fue. No lo creo _le respondió intentando sonar convencida.

— ¿No? ¿Cómo lo sabes?.._ Bella no pudo responder. Sue tenía razón _¿Qué estaba pensando hacer? ¿Rogar que la amara, tan solo porque se había enamorado de él? _

La sorpresa en su cara hizo que Sue levantara una vez más su cejas — ¿Qué Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

Bella ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta. Era imposible, no podía amarlo. Era detestable, mandón, prepotente y tenía esa cosa de su cuerpo que no la dejaba pensar.

—No lo amo —dijo Bella en un susurro.

—Ahh, amor… Vaya ahora hablamos de otro nivel ¿no?

—No lo amo, Sue, no lo amo.

—Chica, estas frita.

Bella se levantó y se dirigió a su puerta. Al llegar a ella se volvió y le dijo.

—Tengo que hablar con él.

—Ten cuidado amiga, y vuelve aquí si necesitas algo. Cualquier cosa.

Bella salió del departamento, subió al ascensor y bajó. Newton el de vigilancia estaba hay así que lo saludó con la mano. Y salió por la puerta principal.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, el vigilante de un monitor, revisaba las cintas de las últimas horas. Buscaba saber por dónde, cuándo y cómo Bella Swan se les había escapado. Emmet había dispuesto dos monitores, uno captaba el ascensor desde el departamento de Bella Swan, el otro captaba la recepción en la entrada del Edificio. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Emmet.

—Emmet, tengo la hora en que la chica Swan salió del Edificio. Eso fue hace al menos dos horas. __ ¿dos horas? ¿Cómo dos horas? Si los hombres de Jasper la perdieron al menos hace unas cinco horas. ¿Dónde mierda se metió todo este tiempo? ¡Bien! ¿Los chicos de Jasper dónde estaban en ese momento? _

—En su departamento todavía. Lo extraño es que subió en el piso de abajo, no en el suyo.

—Llama a Jasper, pregúntale por dónde anda, cuéntale todo lo que me acabas de decir —dijo Emmet agarrando su chaqueta y saliendo.

Había recibido la llamada de Edd. Y aún cuando le había costado encontrarlo al fin tenía la ubicación de Denaly. Edd fue muy claro, él se ocuparía de Denaly, Así que siguió sus instrucciones.

Eleazar Denaly vivía en un lujoso condominio. Y por lo visto estaba de fiesta, una buena fiesta si a esta hora del día continuaba. Emmet golpeó y un serio empleado abrió. La música y la algarabía de la gente eran bastante fuerte.

—Con Eleazar Denaly, por favor —le dijo amablemente al empleado.

— ¿Es un amigo? —preguntó.

Evidentemente no era nativo. Irlandés seguramente. Emmet lo miró y le respondió…

—Por supuesto, déjame pasar y le alegraré la noche. Soy su mejor amigo durante esta noche.

El empleado se hizo a un costado para dejarlo entrar, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la que evidentemente era la sala principal de la casa. Se acercó a un hombre como de unos cincuentas años, anteojos, y algo de barba. Tenía el pelo castaño y ondulado. El empleado le murmuró algo al oído y éste se dio vuelta hacia Emmet con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¡Sam Uley, viejo amigo! ¿No estabas en Miami? _Emmet se adelantó se fundió con él con un abrazo, y lo palmeó con fuerza en la espalda.

—Vine a tu fiesta. Me habías invitado ¿recuerdas?

Emmet como sus hermanos podían sugestionar con su voz pero también podían convencer a quien quisieran que estuvieran viendo lo que ellos querían ver. Denaly si tenía un amigo, así que enfrente suyo, no estaba el desconocido Emmet Cullen, sino Sam Uley, su mejor amigo. El resto de la ilusión lo daba la voz de Emmet.

— ¿Hablamos a solas? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tienes muchas cosas que contarme..._ La sonrisa de Denaly se hizo inmensa.

— ¡Claro que sí! Tengo muchísimo que contarte….

Jasper había recibido el mensaje de Edd y se había concentrado en preparar el seguimiento. Lo primero fue reorganizar a sus hombres. Vulturi y Yorkie ya estaban camino al helipuerto de Cullen & Cullen. Ellos acompañarían a Jasper en su vigilancia del padre de Bella.

Edd acompañaría a Swan mientras Jasper los seguía por aire. Solo necesitaba el celular de Edd encendido y Jasper podría triangularlo donde estuviera.

Cuando Vulturi y Yorkie llegaron la oficina de Jasper era un vivo pandemonio. Ambos avergonzados se acercaron a Jasper cuando éste los miró. Simplemente preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasó?...

Ninguno de los dos tenía la menor oportunidad de mentir ante su tono de voz, ni de exagerar o tergiversar la verdad. Así que simplemente dijeron lo que había pasado. Jasper los escuchó en silencio.

— ¿Cómo logró salir? —les preguntó Jasper.

—No lo sabemos. No fue por la puerta.

—Eso nos deja el balcón —dijo Jasper—. Así que la señorita Swan tendrá algunos secretos para contarnos en cuanto la rescatemos.

— ¿Rescatemos…? ¿Qué quiere decir con rescatemos? —preguntó Vulturi blanco como un papel, no solo avergonzado de que una pequeña mujercita se les hubiera escapado de las manos, sino preocupado por lo que pasaría si alguien la lastimaba mientras estaba a cargo de la seguridad de Cullen &Cullen, algo así jamás había pasado.

—Llamaron a su padre, parece que la tienen.

En ese momento el celular de Jasper sonó. Sin mirar el identificador dijo. —Edd. Ya salimos ¿podrás esperar que tomemos posiciones?

—Ya nos dieron la primera cita, Hubber Street, lo estoy siguiendo en moto, así que lo esperaré allí, el tránsito puede hacerlo demorar unos diez minutos, pienso llegar en cinco.

Mientras conversaban se dirigieron hacia el ascensor que lo llevaba a la terraza donde estaba el helipuerto y su helicóptero ya listo. Dos empleados lo esperaban arriba, uno de ellos tenia unos enormes rifles con teleobjetivos, que fueron entregando a Jasper, Vulturi Yorkie a medida que iban subiendo a la nave. Una vez arriba el piloto le indicó que tenía una llamada.

—Espera Edd, Creo que es Emmet. A Hubber Street, Mike. Primera parada —le indicó al piloto mientras recibía su teléfono.

— ¿Emmet, qué pasa?

—Tengo a mi amigo Denaly aquí presente. Según parece no es la patente lo que quieren sino todo. Tiene hombres vigilando a Bella Swan, pero dice que no ha dado órdenes de capturarla. Estoy saliendo para hablar con ellos. ¿Qué sabes de Edd?

—Ya le indicaron la primera parada, lo sigue en moto. Estamos a un minuto del lugar.

—Bien Jasper, si consigo una puta moto puede que logre llegar antes que él.

—Mantenme informado hermanito.

— ¿Acaso no lo hago siempre? —Fue la respuesta de Emmet y cortó.

— ¿Jazz? —Una voz sonó desde el intercomunicador que Jasper tenía en la mano.

—Dime Edd.

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿dónde estás?

—Arriba. ¿Me ves?

—No —dijo Edward mirando hacia arriba y vigilando el teléfono que estaba seguro sonaría en unos minutos.

—Excelente —contestó Jasper—. Así es como debe ser. Está llegando Swan a una cuadra del lugar de la cita.

Swan se bajó de su auto corriendo y se dirigió al teléfono público de la esquina, apenas llegó empezó a sonar y levantó el tubo. Escuchó unos segundos y volvió a subir a su auto.

— ¿En su auto? —Comentó Edd a su hermano mientras arrancaba su moto—, muy raro.

—Si. Aquí pasa algo que no sabemos. Le preguntaré a Emmet por dónde va.

Emmet no había conseguido una moto, así que usó su propio auto. A toda velocidad se dirigió hacia dónde supuestamente se encontraban los hombres de Denaly. El tránsito era infernal a esa hora, y Emmet puteaba contra todo el que se pusiera adelante. Veinte minutos más tarde, Emmet descendía para acercarse sigilosamente a una casa de un tranquilo barrio. Sin pérdida de tiempo se dirigió hacia la puerta, la golpeó y simplemente dijo:

—Soy Denaly, abran. ._Su voz hizo lo suyo. La puerta se abrió y lo dejó entrar.

—Hola muchachos, supongo que tienen algo para mí. ¿Dónde está la preciosa señorita Swan?.._ Los hombres se miraron sorprendidos.

—La vimos salir. Estará estudiando con alguna compañera, como siempre.

La cara de Emmet reflejó el mismo desconcierto. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Jasper.

—jazz, Denaly no tiene a Bella, nunca la ha tenido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y entonces dónde mierda está? ¿Quién la tiene?

—No lo sé. Avisa a Edward.

Miró a su alrededor y vio sobre la mesa donde supuestamente habían estado sentados, considerando los vasos y cigarrillos, un mapa y unos teléfonos celulares.

—A ver. ¿Quién me cuenta que está pasando acá? —les preguntó Emmet mirando a los tres hombres que ni siquiera sabían quién en realidad les estaba hablando. Edward había realizado tres cambios de recorrido siguiendo a Swan cuando su teléfono sonó.

—Sí —dijo mientras intentaba no perder a Swan.

—Ni Denaly ni los suyos la tienen, Edd. Todo es una enorme broma de mal gusto.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Los hombres de Denaly se están aprovechando de Swan, lo están haciendo recorrer la ciudad pero no tienen a Bella. La perdieron cuando salió de su departamento. Así que inmediatamente pusieron en marcha un plan que Denaly había planeado como una broma de pésimo gusto para convencer a Swan de que debía hacer lo que querían. Simplemente llamaron y se sentaron a llevarlo por todos lados, mientras dos más esperan en su Edificio que ella reaparezca.

— ¿Dónde esta ella? —preguntó Edward tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

—No lo sé. Salió por sus medios del departamento pero no sé dónde pudo ir.

—Espera, Jasper llama —le informó Emmet. Escuchó lo que le decía y colgó. Levantó de nuevo el teléfono que lo comunicaba con Edd.

—Edd, será mejor que te agarres. Renne llamó al helicóptero. Bella te está esperando en tu oficina desde hace más de dos horas.

— **¡En mi oficina! ¿Qué demonios hace allí? Voy para allá. Dile a Jazz que avise a Swan. ¡Voy a matarla! **


	9. Chapter 9

Este capítulo me lo brinque disculpen fue del tiempo que estuve malita y no sabía cómo andaban los capítulos una disculpa pero muchas gracias a_** tafranzavi**_ que me dijo gracias y disculpen hermosas

GPSC. Sonitha pico: me agrada que te gustara y si están raros ya vendrá la historia de Emmet y Rosalie besos y saludos desde Guadalajara

Cicatrices del Corazón; y SIP le dijo que si jajajaja ya en la segunda parte se viene lo demás

CAPÍTULO NUEVE

Cuando Bella despertó no sabía dónde estaba. Miró el cuarto arropada bajo las mantas. De repente recordó lo sucedido. Edd había estado muy enojado con ella, muy, muy enojado. Había intentado castigarla con sexo y si era honesta consigo misma no lo había hecho. Edd… y sus ojos brillando. Sus ojos habían brillado y eso ameritaba alguna explicación. Tendría que dársela, ya no podría hacer como si no hubiera pasado, lo había visto, claramente a plena luz del día. Tenía que hablar con él.

Cuando intentó levantarse, no fue fácil. Le dolía el cuerpo. Cuando se miró se encontró completamente vestida de la cintura para arriba, solo eso. Una remera de mangas cortas y nada más. Se puso de pie y miró buscando sus pantalones. No estaban allí. Tal vez fuera del cuarto.

Así que buscó la puerta y salió del cuarto, descalza. Su largo cabello, parecía un remolino en tonos marrones y dorados. Levantó sus manos y lo recogió detrás de su cabeza y luego lo soltó. Se sintió rara caminando así, semidesnuda. Tenía que hablar con Edd.

El primer cuarto que encontró era un pequeño pasillo al que daban cuatro puertas, la del cuarto de donde acababa de salir, y dos puertas más cerradas. El pequeño pasillo, tenía unas espléndidas fotos del desierto montadas en marcos dorados, destacando con el tono marrón oscuro dado a las paredes. Frente a ella se encontraba la única puerta abierta así que se asomó cuidadosamente a ella.

La puerta daba a una sala, grande y espaciosa, enormes sillones frente a una chimenea apagada más allá en una elevación del piso, se veía una mesa elegante con diez sillas. Evidentemente el espacio era bastante amplio, pues todos los muebles eran grandes, sólidos y de madera.

Sobre uno de los sillones estaba Edd, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldar. Se veía absolutamente desolado. Entonces Bella avanzó hasta ubicarse frente a él. Presintiendo su presencia Edd abrió los ojos y la miró. Bella le sonrió y avanzó sobre él, abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre él. Su sexo, desnudo y ya mojado se ubicó sobre su polla.

—Bella, dios… lo siento. En verdad lo siento…

Bella solo lo miró. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus antebrazos, y sus rodillas en el sillón a los costados de las piernas de Edd. Edd no se veía bien. Así que hizo lo que el instinto le dictó. Bajó una de sus manos, tomó la polla de Edd y la acarició a todo lo largo. Como si tuviera mente propia su polla se irguió respondiendo a su contacto mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Bella se irguió sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas y se elevó lo suficiente como para introducir su polla en su centro. Y sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, se bajó, lentamente, mientras intentaba conseguir el aire que sus pulmones parecía haber perdido. Cuando estuvo firmemente asentada hasta su empuñadora. Le dijo…

—_**Te amo, Edward Cullen. **_

Edward solo podía mirarla, hasta que su cerebro comprendió lo que ella acababa de decirle. Acababa de pasar la peor hora de su vida, pensando que la había perdido, que cuando despertara se iría tan rápido que ni siquiera tendría tiempo de explicarle o pedirle perdón. Y ahora ella estaba allí, mirándolo con esos ojos miel llenos de _**¿amor? Te amo, Edward Cullen.**_

—Repítelo. Por favor, repítemelo Bella —le dijo Edd poniendo sus grandes manos en sus caderas para ayudarla a moverse.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen —dijo Bella comenzando a moverse, lentamente sobre él. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Mientras su boca se acercaba a besarlo. Bella ladeó su cabeza al poner su boca sobre la suya, sus labios buscaron los suyos hambrientos, sus lenguas se unieron en la misma danza de sus cuerpos. Bella tomó su lengua y la chupó de la misma manera en que su coño lo chupaba.

Sintió la respiración de Edd agitarse, sus manos apretarla y gimió. Su gemido cambió las manos de Edd, ahora se posaron en sus nalgas, y allí se quedaron abiertas, sosteniéndolas, llevándola a un ritmo más y más rápido, mientras su boca lo repetía con el mismo apetito. Unos minutos después, Bella sintió barrer su cuerpo con una ola de placer que la hizo dejar su boca para gritar:

**-¡Sí! ¡Sí!.._** Sus gritos se convirtieron en sollozos, mientras repetía una y otra vez, si, si, si… Cuando su cuerpo explotó, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y dejó que el viento la llevara.

Edward solo la movió con más fuerza y su orgasmo hizo eclosionó detrás de ella. Cuando la cabeza de Bella tocó su pecho, Edd solo quería conseguir algo de aire para respirar. Inspiró profundamente, inhalando el vital elemento, mientras sentía correr el corazón de Bella al mismo enloquecido ritmo que el suyo. La dejó sobre su pene y sus brazos la rodearon, esperando aquietar sus respiraciones.

Cuando pudo regresar a sí mismo, Edd, levantó la cabeza de Bella de su pecho con sus dos manos, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y una honda sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Estas despierta? —le preguntó Edd., Bella solo movió su cabeza negativamente.

—Sólo muerta y en el cielo —agregó con voz somnolienta. Luego de unos segundos abrió sus ojos, y lo miró. Los ojos de Edd aún brillaban. —Y tus ojos brillan. Brillan cuando estás enojado y cuando haces el amor. Oh dios, ¿qué cosa eres? —le preguntó sin esperar respuesta, solo se movió para acomodar otra vez su cabeza en su pecho. Sus brazos subieron a su cuello y lo abrazaron.

—Bella… tenemos que hablar —cuando ella no contestó. Edd la miró y supo que otra vez se había dormido. Por unos largos segundos la contempló. Allí, sobre su cuerpo, su carita de duende le daba todo el aspecto de una niña inocente. Pero no había nada inocente en la manera en su coño aún lo aferraba. Las manos de Edd, tomaron el ruedo de su remera y comenzó a subirla, al llegar a sus axilas, levantó sus brazos y se la sacó, la dejó descuidadamente a un lado del sofá.

Bella ni siquiera se movió. Edd acarició con sus manos sus senos_. ¡Que hermosos!_ Quería amantarse pero Bella parecía dormir. Los masajeó suavemente y tampoco se movió, ni cuando la izó para sacarla de su pene, aún semi rígido. Había puesto sus grandes manos bajo sus axilas y la levantó un poco más, lo suficiente como para poder levantarse con ella en brazos. Una vez más la llevó a su cama. La acostó. Y la tapó.

Luego se dirigió al baño, necesitaba bañarse, afeitarse, hablar con sus hermanos, y decirle a su ratoncito que también la amaba.

Cuando Bella despertó, estaba tapada hasta la cabeza. Así que movió las mantas y miró donde estaba. La misma habitación. Una cama evidentemente extra grande, con un hermoso respaldar de madera, altos ventanales, semi velados por gruesas cortinas en color crema, que contrastaban con las paredes marrones. Y el perfume de Edd, Su cama. Ante la certeza una perezosa sonrisa apareció en su cara, pero pronto desapareció, estaba en su cama sola. Te amo, Edward Cullen.

Se lo había dicho. Dos veces pero Edd no le había contestado. Oh Dios, las dudas hicieron correr la adrenalina fuertemente por su cuerpo. Así que se dio vuelta e intentó salir de su cama. La zona entre sus piernas le dolía, se sentía hinchada y pegajosa. Quitó las mantas y sin mirarse se irguió, Una de esas puertas debía llevar un baño. Necesitaba bañarse. Su segundo intento la introdujo a un baño casi tan grande como el cuarto. Un jacuzzi ofensivamente enorme ocupaba uno de los extremos del cuarto.

Increíblemente estaba lleno de plantas altas y verdes, sin duda amaban ese lugar, no crecerían tan ampulosamente si no lo hicieran. El baño con ellas parecía un jardín, y el jacuzzi de un tono celeste parecía una pileta esperando por ella.

Caminó hasta abrir el agua y luego miró buscando algunas sales. La primera que abrió olía a Edd. Así que esa eligió. La echó en el agua y levantó su cabeza, del otro lado se veía un espejo de cuerpo entero que ocupaba una buena parte del sector. Sus cabellera era un nido, salvaje y desordenado, se dio nuevamente vuelta hacia la repisa de vidrio que contenía un montón de botellas buscando enjuague, desde ese lugar alcanzó a reconocer una marca.

Edd tenía el cabello largo, era lógico que allí hubiera enjuague. Se volvió a mirar al espejo, tenía los labios hinchados y el gusto de Edd aún en su boca, su coño se sentía hinchado y pegajoso; sus caderas tenían moretones, la sesión del escritorio, una lenta y perezosa sonrisa apareció en su labios, Oh, si la sesión del escritorio.

Edd había logrado hacerla sentir salvaje y completamente desenfrenada**, **_**¿alguna vez había pensado que era frígida?**_ Su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Bueno esas marcas representaban uno de los momentos más memorables de su vida, sus medallas de pasión, medallas, que además, jamás pensó que tendría. Edd no había sido muy cuidadoso y su piel se marcaba fácilmente.

Luego de terminado el balance se dio vuelta y se metió al jacuzzi, se recostó cuidadosamente sintiendo como el agua caliente y perfumada calmaba su dolorido cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Edd. Definitivamente tenía mucho que decirle.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo XOXO.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

CAPÍTULO OCHO

Bella ya no quería estar allí. Su enojó había ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo transcurrido. Recordaba las palabras de Sue, _¿y si era cierto? Y si Edd no se interesaba, ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Había ido a reclamar por un abandono cuando jamás hubo entre ellos más que un intenso sexo casual? ¿Estaba loca?_ Evidentemente los últimos acontecimientos la habían trastornado. _¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ir a reprocharle un abandono y posible embarazo?_ Ninguna de las dos cosas era ciertas. Imbécil, eres una imbécil.

Tenía que salir de allí, ahora mismo. Así que se levantó e intentó abrir la puerta de la oficina de Edd, donde esa amable secretaria la había traído. Pero la puerta no se abrió. Lo intentó y tampoco pudo. Así que comenzó a golpear, cuando nadie respondió, se alejó de la puerta y miró el teléfono. Lo levantó y apretó el intercomunicador. La ronca voz de Renne le respondió:

- Sí ... ¿?

—Disculpe, soy Bella Swan, me temo que me he quedado encerrada en la oficina del señor Cullen. ¿Sería tan gentil de abrirme?

Un silencio demasiado largo le respondió así que lo intentó de nuevo.

- ¿Me Oyo?

—Perfectamente señorita Swan, pero Edward me ha pedido que no la deje salir hasta que llegue en unos minutos.

¿Pedido? Sí, seguro, como pide todo. —Señora Dweyer, verá… el señor Cullen tiene una manera algo rara de pedir las cosas, la gente tiende a hacerle caso. Pero usted no parece de esas personas que se dejan manejar… podría abrir para que… conversemos. Verá… tengo algo que decirle **"personalmente". **

—Sólo unos minutos señorita Swan, solo unos minutos y el señor Cullen hablará con usted.

El sonido muerto le indicó que ya había cortado. Maldito prepotente, imbécil, mandón, estúpido engreído, _¿Qué se cree? ¡Hombre!_ Bella miró su escritorio y buscó algo que romper, demonios, no había demasiado allí, y no tiraría al suelo esa exquisita estatua de cristal de tres lobos juntos, pero si el portalápices lleno, así que lo agarró y lo estampó contra la pared. Cuando lo tiró miró la ventana.

Sin balcón, maldición, maldición, maldición _¿Cómo se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de venir a verlo? ¿Y dónde andaba?_ Buscó fotos de alguna mujer y no encontró nada, así que se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a revisar sus cajones. En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Y se cerró con tanta fuerza que la puerta chirrió bajo su marco.

La sorprendió el aspecto de Edd, su traje, el mismo que ya le había visto el día anterior, estaba arrugado, se lo veía barbudo, y sus ojos parecían de nuevo _¿brillar?_ Ahora era de día, la iluminación era espléndida así que lo vio perfectamente, _¡sus ojos brillaban! _Inmediatamente Bella saltó de su sillón.

— _**¡Tus ojos brillan! **_

Edd no podía creerlo, allí estaba, sana y salva, había puesto en marcha a toda su compañía, todo el mundo había salido en su búsqueda, Probablemente hasta Jasper la hubiera visto sentada si hubiera pasado por la sala de espera, y ahora ella estaba aquí, en su oficina, revisando sus cajones, preocupada por que sus ojos brillaban. Sintió que la furia lo consumía.

— **¡Ven aquí!** —rugió más que ordenó. Ante su grito, Bella retrocedió unos pasos.

— _**¡Tus ojos brillan! ¿Cómo puede… **_

— **¡Ven aquí Bella!** —tronó Edd.

Bella miró la puerta detrás de Edd, no podría alcanzarla. Tenia que tranquilizarlo, no sabía qué le pasaba pero ella no tenía la culpa.

—Edd, por favor —le dijo intentando sacar su voz desde sus entrañas—. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás… enojado, y tus ojos brillan de una manera tan…

— **¿Enojado? No tienes ni idea ¿verdad? No sabes que todo el mundo anda buscándote, pensando que… ¡Ven aquí, ahora!** —La voz de Edd intentaba ser fríamente controlada a pesar de que la ira lo sobrepasaba. Estaba furioso, jamás se había sentido como en las últimas horas, siguiendo a su padre por las calles de Chicago, sin saber qué unos imbéciles estaban solo tomándole el pelo, y pidiendo a todos los dioses que estuviera bien, que pudiera encontrarla antes de que alguien le hiciera daño.

Borró de su cabeza su imagen sin vida en algún lugar. Jamás había estado tan asustado, completamente fuera de control. Él, que nunca perdía el control, se encontró de repente, sin ideas, sin planes, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando escuchó a Swan que alguien tenía a Bella, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse, quería romper todo, empezando por Jasper, cómo ponía a dos ineptos a cuidarla. Si Jasper hubiera estado cerca hubiera conocido por primera vez lo que eran los golpes.

— ¿Buscándome? Si es eso, pues no tienes porque estar tan enojado, no me ha pasado nada y…

—_**Ven-aquí-Bella**_ —le repitió con voz pausada y enérgica. Edd intentaba serenarse, tomar aire y alejar a furia que había puesto su cuerpo tan tenso como una flecha a punto de dispararse.

Bella solo dijo no con su cabeza. Y retrocedió. —No sé por qué estás enojado, y tus ojos brillan, y yo sólo vine porque… porque me dejaste y… puedo estar, ya sabes, embarazada y me dejaste con…

— **¿¡Qué!? —**la sorpresa en el tono de Edd se reflejó en su grito.

Bella adquirió repentinamente valor así que avanzó hacia él, decidida, extendió su mano y lo apuntó con el dedo, y cuando lo golpeó con él le gritó…

— **¡Eres cómo todos los hombres… **

Ya no pudo decir nada más. Edd atrapó su mano, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, la golpeó contra él, la tomó con sus dos manos, la dio vuelta y en un segundo sus manos estaban aflojando el cierre de sus vaqueros. Bella no comprendía nada sólo podía percibir la furia que dominaba a Edd, así que lo dejó hacer, él abrió el cierre de sus pantalones, y los bajó hasta sus pies.

Edd colocó un pie entre sus piernas, apretó el pantalón y la levantó sacándoselo, limpiamente. Bella sólo emitió un gemido mientras intentaba sostenerse agarrándose de los brazos que la levantaban.

Antes de entender que estaba pasando, Bella sintió más que vio, el ruido de una cremallera y Edd puso una mano sobre su espalda, reclinándola con fuerza hacia delante. Sólo pudo afirmar sus manos sobre el escritorio de Edd. Sabía lo que venía, su coño mojado ya lo sabía, y en vez de estar asustada, se sentía regocijada. El miedo había dejado su lugar a la lujuria, pura y llana. Sabía lo que pasaría y su cuerpo respondía como siempre que él la tocaba. Se sentía mareada y necesitada.

Sin ningún preliminar, Edd se introdujo en ella. Una fuerte estocada que la lanzó con fuerza sobre el escritorio. El dolor y el placer se unieron en un gemido y un grito.

- _**¡Edd! .**_

Edd solo se perdió en ella, duros empujones, fuertes. Tomó sus caderas con sus manos y empujó dentro de ella, una y otra y otra vez, no veía nada más que el placer de sentirla, de saberla viva, de estar dentro de ella. Sintió que sus gemidos se convirtieron en sollozos, y ni aún así paró.

Bella se sintió explotar. Todo alrededor suyo se perdió, se evaporó, solo esa increíble onda de placer El firme escritorio recibió la mitad de su cuerpo desmadejado, mientras Edd seguía empujándose dentro suyo con una fuerza aplastante. Bella solo se dejó ir y la oscuridad la ganó.

Cuando Bella cayó sobre el escritorio, Edd se sintió explotar, su semen se disparó dentro de ella, como jamás lo había hecho, chorro tras chorro mientras sentía como su coño lo apretaba, mientras el sonido mojado de su jugos combinados entraban dentro de la nube de pura lujuria en la que había estado inmerso desde el mismo instante en que se introdujo en ella. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba caído sobre una Bella desmayada sobre su escritorio.

Respiró intentando recuperar el control que había perdido completamente, intentó equilibrarse en el lugar pero las piernas le fallaron, se sentía tan débil que pensó que no podría erguirse. Volvió a inhalar buscando aire y control. Buscó fuerza, se apoyó en el escritorio y salió con cuidado de Bella. Ella seguía sobre el escritorio.

Se irguió y miró hacia arriba, buscó algo de tranquilidad dentro de él y bajó hasta tomar a Bella en sus brazos. La alzó y se dirigió con ella hacia la puerta del ascensor que lo dejaba en su departamento en el piso de arriba de las oficinas. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormida. Su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Se veía tan llena de confianza, tan segura, que el remordimiento por lo que le había hecho comenzó. Cuando la puerta de su piso se abrió, caminó con ella en brazos, y la llevó a su cuarto.

Se dirigió hacia la cama y la acostó. Luego vio las marcas que habían dejado sus manos en sus caderas, profundos moretones, que seguramente mañana se verían horribles. Edd la miró dormida, miró las marcas que le había dejado y se levantó. Se dirigió al baño, trajo una toalla mojada y la limpió. La tapó con una manta y salió del cuarto.

Su bragueta aún estaba abierta. Se miró a si mismo, ni siquiera intentó abrocharla, miró su bar y se dirigió hacia él, llenó una copa y tragó todo el contenido, luego se sirvió otro y con la copa en la mano se dirigió a su sillón. Allí cayó. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

Acaba de perder el último atisbo de control que alguna vez hubiera tenido. Acaba de violar a Bella. Acababa de lastimar a la mujer que amaba. Cuando despertara la esperarían muchos horrores, sus ojos, ser violada… su completo descontrol.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo XOXO.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

Cuando Bella salió de su baño cuarenta y cinco minutos después su ropa estaba sobre la cama. Se vistió tal como había llegado, ¿ayer? Unos vaqueros, una camiseta de algodón de mangas cortas y una chaqueta de cordero y en tonos celestes y azules. Su cabello aún se veía húmedo pero estaba suelto.

Cuando salió sintió ruidos en otro cuarto, cuando caminó hacia él, se dio cuenta que era una cocina, no muy grande pero indudablemente completa, en el centro junto a una isla se encontró con una mujer que la saludó con una sonrisa. Estaba arreglando un desayuno sobre la mesa. Renne Dweyer, la secretaria de Edd.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan, ¿logró descansar? —le preguntó cálidamente a pesar de su voz de fumadora. Y pareció no darse cuenta de los súbitos colores que afloraron en Bella.

—Bella, llámeme Bella, y sí, gracias —la cara de Bella seguía roja. La mujer la miró y le dijo

—Bien, Bella, ¿nos tomamos un café? —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se daba vueltas para tomar la cafetera eléctrica enchufada detrás suyo y luego comenzó a servir las dos tazas que ya estaban sobre la mesa. Bella se sentó y ante el olor del café se dio cuenta que estaba hambrienta. Demasiado sexo y nada de comida. Si sus colores no se habían ido seguro regresaron ante este pensamiento.

— ¿Dónde está Edd? —le preguntó buscando también cambiar de tema en su cabeza.

—Con su padre y sus hermanos en una reunión abajo. Poniéndose al día con los últimos acontecimientos. Tienen mucho de hablar. Edd me pidió que la despertara. Golpeé pero estaba en el baño.

— ¿Usted dejó mi ropa?

Renne asintió mientras le ponía azúcar a su café. Cuando Bella tomó el primer sorbo, su cara se distendió en una sonrisa que encontró los ojos de Renne.

—Días duros ¿verdad? —le preguntó Renne. Bella la miró buscando la respuesta.

—Vertiginosos, pero interesantes. ¿Dígame, cuánto hace que conoce a Edward?

—Tutéame, Bella. Todos aquí lo hacen. Lo conocí cuando él tenía solo 19 años y estaba ingresando al FBI. Mi esposo lo entrenó. Sus padres habían muerto y nosotros no teníamos hijos, así que los hermanos Cullen llegaron como un regalo del cielo. No los amaría más si los hubiera parido. Cuando mi esposo falleció salvando la vida de Emmet, Edd me trajo como secretaria, jamás había trabajado fuera de casa, sólo Edd creía que podría hacerlo. Y sin siquiera planteármelo sigo aquí, pero por poco, estoy buscando una secretaria.

Bella la miró y le sonrió cálidamente. Por supuesto que podría, seguro que Edd hizo eso con su voz y la convenció de ello en un segundo.

—Los he cuidado desde entonces, y… jamás había visto a Edd como lo vi ayer.

— ¿Ayer? —le preguntó Bella ladeando su cabeza buscando entender la importancia de su comentario.

—Sí. Ayer. Dime Bella, ¿sabes qué pasó ayer?

Bella movió su cabeza negativamente. —Supongo que algo que me involucra, Edd estaba algo… molesto... - La risa de Renne fue fuerte y sincera.

—Algo… Sí… —su risa cortó su frase—. Yo diría que estaba enfurecido, complemente. ¿Y sabes algo? Jamás lo he visto así.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ya intrigada.

—Al parecer los que te seguían convencieron a tu padre que estabas en su poder. Y…

— ¿Secuestrada? —le preguntó Bella, sin creerlo. ¿Pero por qué estaba enojado?

— ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Esos hombres habían intentado matarte cuántas veces… tres, cuatro…? ¿Qué crees que pensó Edd cuando llamaron avisando que te tenían?

Bella pensó unos segundos y de repente lo comprendió todo. Su fuga había ocasionado un gran, gran lío. Edd debió pensar que la habían matado… y su padre también. Dejó la taza de café y le dijo a Renne…

—Tengo que hablar con mi padre. Y pedirle disculpas a Edd. No pensé que esos hombres podrían llamarlo… soy lo único que tiene.

—Déjame que levante estas tazas y bajamos.

La reunión con los Cullen había sido muy clarificadora. Habían logrado atar todos los cabos, cómo, cuándo y por qué había comenzado esta pesadilla y detener a quiénes habían intentado matar a Bella. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar los pocos días que restaban para poner a conocimiento de todos la nueva droga. CharlieT. Swan no podía estar más satisfecho.

Cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció su hija, se puso de pie y la miró. Bella se lanzó en sus brazos. La apretó con fuerza. Atravesar corriendo de una punta a otra la ciudad pensando que era un esfuerzo en vano y que jamás la volvería a ver le había hecho comprender el tiempo desperdiciado dedicado solo al trabajo. Su hija, su querida presencia, no valía una patente, nada lo valía. La abrazó con fuerza y le susurró en su oreja: _**te amo hijita. **_Bella empezó a llorar.

—Lo siento papá, no pensé que esos hombres te dirían eso. Yo… —se separó de él y miró a Edd y luego a sus hermanos. Emmet estaba allí, y considerando el parecido, el tercer hombre debía ser el tal Jasper, era increíble su semejanza—. Lo siento, no debí…

En ese momento apareció Renne.

—Señor Swan, llamaron del FBI recordando su cita en media hora. ._Swan soltó a su hija. Y miró a los hermanos Cullen.

—Les prometí una declaración en cuanto pudiera —les dijo..._ Emmet y Jasper se levantaron al unísono.

—Lo acompañaremos..._ Swan besó a su hija, extendió la mano a Edward y salió acompañado por Emmet y Jasper.

Jasper se detuvo, en su cara había una enorme sonrisa. Se acercó a Bella y la besó, en la boca, un beso para nada casto y dulce.

—Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte —le dijo soltándola. —Dime, ¿de dónde vienes?

Bella lo miró sorprendida. Su padre, Edd y Emmet la miraban, ella jamás diría de la cama de Edd así que se soltó con un tirón y le dijo…

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

La sonrisa de Jasper se hizo más amplia —Increíble —dijo—, increíble—. Miró a Edd y a Emmet moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—jazz… —la voz de Edd la distrajo un momento. Los Cullen eran hombres muy raros. No había duda de ello.

—Sí, ya sé, ¿nos vamos señor Swan? —le dijo a su padre y encabezó la salida.

Edd se quedó allí, sentado. Mirándola. Bella se quedó parada, aferrada con sus dos manos al respaldo de la silla en la que antes había estado sentado su padre. Un largo silencio se instaló entre ellos.

—Edd… —comenzó a decir Bella—. Él me be…

—_**Te amo Isabella Swan…_ **_La cara de Bella se congeló por largos segundos, luego se transformó. Su sonrisa iluminó sus ojos.

—Siéntate, ratoncito. Hay algunas cosas que debes saber —la expresión adusta de Edd contrastaba notablemente con la felicidad de Bella. Así que Bella se sentó, justo frente a él.

—Ninguno de nosotros sabe por qué, pero debe ser algo genético. Desde hace más de 7 generaciones solo nacen varones entre los Cullen. Así que si esperas un bebé, mi bebé, acostúmbrate a la idea de que será varón. Bella intentó hablar, pero Edd la detuvo con un gesto de su mano y continuó hablando

—Y este varón, y todos lo que vengan, vienen con ciertas habilidades que no sabemos cómo se originaron. Somos… capaces de sugestionar a quien nos escuche, y hacerle pensar exactamente lo que queramos. Eso implica ser capaces de hacernos invisibles, solo con mirar a quiénes nos ven y convencerlos de que allí no hay nada o cualquier cosa. En la universidad todos los que me vieron solo veían una planta, Bella, nada más. Todos, menos tú. También podemos sentir el peligro, nuestra madre decía que somos hijos del viento por eso entendemos su lenguaje. No lo sé. Es sólo una especie de radar que nos advierte cuando algo va a pasar. A veces a tiempo y otras no. Como dejarte subir a tu auto sin frenos y con una bomba.

Bella volvió a intentar hablar pero esta vez Edd levantó su mano extendiéndole le dedo índice.

—Espera. Estas habilidades se desarrollan entre los doce o trece años, y jamás había encontrado a nadie a quien mis hermanos y yo no pudiéramos controlar. Excepto a ti…_ Bella lo miró más extrañada.

—Ninguno de nosotros ha podido lograr nada de ti. Porque si lo hubiéramos logrado, jamás habría salido de tu departamento y puesto en peligro como lo hiciste tan estúpidamente.

Bella se irguió a punto de replicarle agudamente cuando los ojos de Edd comenzaron a brillar.

—Tus ojos…

—Sí. Mis ojos brillan, tampoco sabemos por qué, ni con qué objeto. Y hasta ahora solo habían brillado de cólera. Cuando me dijiste que mis ojos brillaban mientras te hacía el amor no podía creerlo, porque jamás me había pasado. Ni a mí, ni a Emmet o Jasper. Otra cosa que no podemos entender ni explicar.

Edd retomó aire y Bella aprovechó ese segundo para preguntarle: …— ¿Y esa cosa con tu cuerpo?

—No tengo la menor idea de qué cosa con mi cuerpo hablas. Sólo sé que me respondes con tanto abandono como nadie jamás lo ha hecho, y eso me hace feliz, muy feliz. —Su tono pasó de ensoñador a duro otra vez—. Así como no tengo la menor idea qué es eso de qué estas embarazada. Considerando que hacen tres días que nos conocemos. ¿Y qué pasó por esa maldita cabeza inescrutable que tienes que saliste de tu departamento y viniste a buscarme?

Bella lo miró tomó aire y le respondió: —Me haces algo con tu cuerpo, sólo tienes que tocarme y acepto cualquier cosa que digas o hagas. Lo sé bien, me tocas, y me haces sentir mareado y lo único… lo único… que…

Bella lo miró los ojos de Edd ya no brillaban pero concentraba toda su atención en ella.

— ¿Lo único qué…? —preguntó Edd.

—Lo único… que hago es… desearte. Y cuando me tocas… —su voz se hizo casi un susurró, mientras sentía su rostro acalorado—, cuando me tocas no puedo pensar y lo único que quiero es… Dios, james dijo que era frígida y no me siento así cuando me tocas…

— ¿Frígida? Bien supongo que esta es la primera y última vez que mencionas al imbécil ese, sea quien sea, y que no me interesa saber, pero si fueras un poco menos frígida supongo que me matarías. No sé de qué mierda hablas de esa cosa de mi cuerpo. Pero si sé algo. Si con solo tocarte puedo hacer que hagas cualquier cosa que quiera, es maravillosa. Y la usaré. Ahora, dime: ¿qué te llevó a dejar tu departamento?

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Estaba enojada, te habías ido, me habías entregado a tu hermano, y habíamos hecho el amor, y no usaste condón y yo no me cuido.

Edd no salía de su asombro, había pasado por un infierno, sólo porque la imaginación de su ratoncito se había desbocado.

— ¿Y…? —le preguntó Edd impaciente.

—Y me dejaste, hicimos el amor y me dejaste y me enfurecí, ¿qué tal si ya estaba embarazada?

— ¿Viniste a reclamarme? —dijo un Edd sonriente.

— **¡No te rías!**, Sólo quería decirte que no me importabas. No sabía que los habían engañado. Cuando llegué, Renne estaba ocupada así que me senté a esperar, no sabía que estaba coordinando mi búsqueda. Lo siento. Debes creerme.

—Sé que lo sientes. ¿Cómo saliste del departamento? —Preguntó de improviso, como si lo hubiera recordado en ese segundo.

—Salté por el balcón —fue su rápida respuesta.

— _**¡¿Qué?! ¿El balcón de un piso noveno? **_—Edd se puso de pie, de golpe, corrió su silla hacia atrás y ésta cayó al suelo…_ El corazón de Bella se encogió.

En un segundo Edd estaba sobre ella. —La próxima vez que hagas algo tan loco como eso, te juro que voy a golpearte. ¿Lo has entendido? —su voz era fría, colérica y sus ojos brillaban dándole un aspecto atemorizador. Bella sólo levantó su mano derecha y acarició su mejilla.

—No volveré a hacerlo, jamás, te lo prometo mi amor. Jamás. Pero… si vas a enojarte como te enojaste sobre tu escritorio, puedes… siéntete en libertad de hacerlo cuando creas que he sido desobediente.

La voz de Bella había bajado hasta convertirse en un ronroneó. Así que su ratoncito en realidad era toda una gatita. Una gatita incapaz de ver el peligro en el que se había puesto. Edd la miró y la abrazó, la estrujó contra su cuerpo. Apretándola, con fuerza.

—No podría soportarlo Bella. Si algo… si algo te pasara, no podría soportarlo.

La miró a los ojos y la besó. Suave y tiernamente. Un beso que pronto se convirtió en un hambre que sabía no podía saciar solo con besos. La alzó y la sentó en el escritorio, metiéndose entre sus piernas.

—Lo ves, sólo tienes que tocarme y ya puedes controlarme.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, ratoncito, tú sólo tienes que mirarme y ya puedes controlarme. Dime, ¿Te casarás conmigo? ¿O quieres ser madre soltera?

_**FIN….. ?**_

_**HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE:**_

_**CASTALIA CABOTT**_

_**LOS WINDSTONE**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo XOXO.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

Segunda Parte

VIENTO CALMO

Emmet Y Rosalie

Rosalie está desesperada, desde que sus padres murieron no logra un trabajo que le permita mantenerse junto a su hija adolescente. La sorpresiva propuesta de Renne Dweyer la ha llenado de esperanzas. Ser la nueva secretaria de Cullen & Cullen. Diez años como secretaria de una cadena de veterinarias la ha más que preparado para el puesto. Tiene la experiencia, la recomendación y la necesidad. Todo tiene que salir perfecto.

Pero no siempre consigues lo que deseas. Emmet Cullen quiere a alguien con quien jugar ciertos juegos que jamás aprendió. Rosalie es un mucho mayor que él, tiene una hija y de ninguna manera dejará que haga con ella lo que quiere, como hace con todos. Sólo debe ser fuerte y resistirse al hombre más atractivo que vio en su vida. Sólo eso.

Sin embargo el destino parece conspirar siempre contra rose. Alguien intenta matarlas, y no sabe porque ni quién. Su única ayuda provendrá de quien menos quiere: Emmet Cullen y sus increíbles habilidades.

_**PRÓXIMAMENTE…..**_


End file.
